


La sottile arte del complicarsi la vita

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is a disaster, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Yaku non pensa che Kuroo stia proprio capendo quello che ha combinato, quindi tanto vale ripercorrere i la situazione, passo dopo passo.Voleva dare degli orsetti gommosi a Sawamura-kun, quando però è stato preso con le mani nel sacco, ha detto che erano per Suga. E uno. Due, Suga si comporta in modo strano da qualche settimana e non ha detto a nessuno che cosa ha. Tre, solo Kuroo sa che cosa tormenta Suga. Quattro, Sawamura-kun ha detto che cercherà di aiutare -o comunque essere un suo alleato nel suo corteggiare Suga. Ora. Yaku si accarezza il ponte del naso. Quindi. Lo capisce sì o no che questo è un disastro?Kuroo assottiglia lo sguardo e lo sa che è un disastro, ma sa anche che non darà mai ragione a Yaku, per nessun motivo in questo mondo, quindi gli risponde: "Un disastro? A me sembra un'opportunità." Cosa che fa quasi gridare Yaku dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione.Oh, beh, problemi suoi.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: KuroDai Valentine's Day 2020





	La sottile arte del complicarsi la vita

**Author's Note:**

> Con questa kurodai ho finito il set di tre delle ship e ho fatto la combinazione dei POV. Nella prima infatti ho usato il POV di Daichi, nella seconda ho usato il POV alternato e adesso sto usando il solo POV di Kuroo. Che poi, tra me e voi, io ho letto di Kuroo e mi sembra proprio a pathetic virgin, motivo per cui l'ho scritto così. E mi dispiace, okay? 
> 
> La storia doveva partecipare, originariamente, solo all'iniziativa di San Valentino del blog kurodaiweek su Tumblr, ma poi mi sono imbattuta in un'iniziativa di Lande di Fandom, che festeggia i fanwork (il 15 febbraio!!) e che hanno detto potrebbe portare punti bonus alle squadre partecipanti al COW-T e io, che sono una gattara nel cuore mi sono detta PER I MIEI COMPAGNIIIIIII GOTTA WRITE FOR THEEEEEEEM!!!! Motivo per cui ho ricominciato a sistemare tutto, per fare in modo che la storia diventasse una fandom!au. Vista la mia recente dipartita dalla tododeku mi sono detta: ma sì, rimaniamo in tema. 
> 
> (C'è un modo per dare i miei punti solo a loro? Ai miei gatti satanici che ho abbandonato quest'anno e che mi dispiace tanto, ma purtroppo I need to take care of myself and my mental health?)
> 
> Buon San Valentino, babes (quanto mi sa di strano che questa è la prima volta in tre anni che non pubblico una klance per San Valentino :P)

  
  
Kuroo Tetsuro, 16 anni, classe 2-A, si è intrufolato nella 2-B solo perché, lo può giurare, è a un passo così dall’arrendersi, chiudere quella porta, andarsene a casa, infilarsi sotto le coperte e non farsi più vedere per qualche tempo, perché, beh, è così che si reagisce a un cuore spezzato, giusto?  
  
Le ha provate tutte.  
  
Ha provato coi fiori. Ha provato con le parole dolci. Ha provato sfidandolo in gare di velocità, in gare di resistenza. Ha provato ad aiutarlo ad alzarsi prendendogli la mano. Ha provato a tenergli la mano quando attraversavano la strada. Offrire un caffè. Un pezzo di torta. Dei ravioli. Delle polpette. Ha provato a fare davvero di tutto. Ma Sawamura ha fatto diventare imbarazzante la storia dei fiori, visto che ha continuato a fissare negli occhi Tetsuro fino a che lui non ha riso nervosamente con la bocca aperta e gli ha detto che erano dei fiori commestibili e che era un bene mangiarli prima dell’allenamento, perché, beh, zuccheri. Sì. Infatti. Per gli zuccheri. E poi ha preso uno di quei bellissimi fiori di cui non ricordava nemmeno il nome e se lo è infilato in bocca e poi ha sorriso coi petali tra le labbra e ha detto _uhmm zuccheri_ , cosa che ha fatto scoppiare a ridere Sawamura e ha mandato all’aria il suo piano di corteggiamento. Sawamura poi pensa che Testuro non sappia attraversare la strada da solo e ogni volta che vede una macchina si gira verso di lui e gli chiede se ha paura e se vuole che gli tenga la mano. Con la storia delle sfide -non sembra funzioni essere un rivale di Sawamura Daichi sotto l’aspetto romantico. E, ogni volta che Tetsuro prova a invitare a mangiare fuori Sawamura, lui invita a sua volta i suoi compagni di classe, rendendo quei momenti così poco romantici e così poco intimi da fargli venire da piangere.  
  
Davvero. Basta. Testuro è a un passo così dal dire basta. Ci ha provato. Ha messo in questa storia tutto quello che aveva. Allora perché non aveva nessun risultato? Uh? Perché?  
  
Ha anche chiesto aiuto a Suga-chan, che è scoppiato a ridere e gli ha detto che basta il cibo per sedurre Sawamura, ed essere gentili coi suoi fratellini per avere il suo cuore. Poi si è fatto pagare. Eh. Sì. Suga-chan si è fatto pagare, perché dice che non c’è scritto da nessuna parte che lui debba stare lì ad ascoltare le lamentele su come Sawamura sia stupido e completamente cieco ai tentativi di corteggiamento. Tetsuro gli ha dovuto fare i compiti di matematica e spiegargli alcune equazioni. Peggio per lui, però. Peggio per Suga. Testuro lo avrebbe fatto anche senza ottenere niente in cambio.  
  
E comunque, sono stati i consigli di Suga a portarlo qui. Gli ha detto: _beh, se non si rende conto di te, perché non usi questa cosa e non gli fai credere di avere un ammiratore segreto? Così lo incuriosirai e inizierà a guardarsi intorno e potrebbe anche rendersi conto delle cose che fai per attirare la sua attenzione._  
  
Non gli sembrava una brutta idea. Ieri. _Ieri_ non gli sembrava una brutta idea. Adesso che ha una bustina di orsetti gommosi in mano, è in una classe che non è sua e non ricorda minimamente quale sia il banco di Sawamura -gli sembra soltanto stupido. È stupido. Dovrebbe tornare indietro, andarsene a casa, infilarsi il pigiama, non farsi vedere mai più. Proprio mai più. Nemmeno tra dieci o vent’anni. E quando tutti si chiederanno: ma quel tipo alto coi capelli neri che veniva a scuola con noi? Ma che fine ha fatto? Lui lo sentirà nelle ossa e si nasconderà sotto le coperte con ancora più forza. Okay. Bel piano. Tetsuro. Doveva solo girarsi e andare via.  
  
Se non fosse che Tetsuro è forse la persona più sfortunata in questo mondo e le cose gli succedono perché lui è stupido e perché lui è forse la persona più incapace e altre cose veramente brutte che ha pensato di se stesso, mentre una delle porte della classe si apriva. E Sawamura infila la testa nella stanza, per poi alzare le sopracciglia e creare una o perfetta con le labbra. “Tetsu-tetsu.” Tetsuro odia quando lo chiamano così. Quando Sawamura lo chiama così va bene, in realtà. Solo che in questo momento lo odia. Ed è fregato. Sawamura inclina un pochino la testa e indica la bustina che Tetsuro ha in mano. “Che fai?”  
  
“Che fai tu?” chiede Tetsuro e lo sa che è una delle domande più stupide che abbia mai fatto ma gli serve per ottenere tempo. Tira indietro la bustina con gli orsetti gommosi e sbuffa una risata nervosa, mentre prova a muoversi verso l’altra porta della classe, per poter uscire e correre via e darsi alla vita da criminale o da recluso, sotto le coperte del letto. “Qualcosa di losco.”  
  
“Certo” mormora Sawamura, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ho il turno di pulizie” continua con fare dubbioso, mentre si muove di lato, per mettersi tra Tetsuro e la via di fuga più breve. “Tu invece?” chiede ancora, iniziando ad avvicinarglisi.  
  
Tetsuro deve pensare a una soluzione. Deve pensarci immediatamente. Deve far fare sinapsi immediatamente nel suo cervellino e trovare un modo per non essere stupido e non essere beccato e non rovinarsi lì, seduta stante, una possibile relazione -l’amicizia che ha con Sawamura. Sì. L’amicizia con Sawamura. “Uhm.” Okay. Primo tentativo fallito. Tetsuro, non ti preoccupare. Ne hai altri. Per favore. Pensa. Ti scongiuro. Pensa.  
  
“Stai dando degli orsetti gommosi a qualcuno?” chiede Sawamura, ancora con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre afferra il polso di Tetsuro, per guardare meglio che cos’ha in mano. Sawamura sbatte velocemente le palpebre, prima di alzare lo sguardo verso Tetsuro, per affrontarlo, mentre Tetsuro, beh, cerca di guardare da un’altra parte, perché è scientificamente provato che, quando Tetsuro guarda negli occhi Sawamura, perde ogni capacità intellettiva. E non può permetterselo adesso. Non può farlo. “Con tanto di...” Sawamura gli lascia andare il polso. “Ma è una lettera per confessarti?”  
  
Tetsuro vuole morire. Morire qui. Seduta stante. Mentre guarda il pavimento e pensa che vuole morire. In questo modo sarebbe libero da ogni imbarazzo (sicuro da ogni turbamento) e Sawamura non scoprirebbe mai della sua cotta per lui. Perché. Beh. È imbarazzante. Lo prenderà sicuramente in giro e non passerà nemmeno una giornata in cui non gli ricorderà che ha provato a confessarsi dandogli degli orsetti gommosi. Cioè. No. Non è giusto. Non è così che vuole passare l’ultima parte del secondo anno più l’ultimo anno di liceo. Lui voleva qualcosa come tenersi per mano. Guardarlo mangiare onigiri al salmone e sporcarsi le labbra, e poi Tetsuro avrebbe posato la mano sulla sua guancia e gli avrebbe ripulito le labbra con il pollice. Qualcosa così. Non prese in giro in eterno.  
  
“Sei tutto rosso.”  
  
Okay. Allora. La classe sta al secondo piano. Tetsuro potrebbe buttarsi giù dalla finestra e o a, morire in malo modo, rompendosi il collo, oppure, b, salvarsi, rompersi la gamba e continuare a correre, magari verso l’ospedale. Buttarsi dalla finestra non sembra per niente una brutta idea. Okay. Sì. Lo può fare. “Suga” tira fuori senza nemmeno pensarci, guardando il soffitto e pensando che tanto valeva buttarsi dalla finestra a questo punto. Davvero. Meno male che era intelligente lui. Meno male che sapeva come cavarsela nella vita. “Sono per Suga.”  
  
Sawamura alza le sopracciglia e sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma dalla sua bocca non esce niente. “Suga” ripete, invece con la bocca aperta, prima di piegare le labbra in un sorriso e alzare le mani in aria. Sta davvero provando a non ridere e, uau, guarda, se Tetsuro avesse veramente una cotta per Suga, adesso, sarebbe davvero molto molto offeso e molto molto triste perché un suo amico si è messo a ridere per una cosa seria come le cotte adolescenziali. Su. Che tipo di persona è? Una vergogna. Dovrebbe starlo appoggiando, non prendendolo in giro. “Non -non stai scherzando? Mi —dispiace” mormora poi Sawamura, scuotendo la testa. Non gli dispiace. “Devo dire che non l’avevo vista arrivare” continua e, beh, per essere giusti, nemmeno Tetsuro l’aveva vista arrivare, questa storia.  
  
“Il banco” mormora ancora, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Si sta scavando la tomba da solo, ne è consapevole. Vorrebbe che tutto questo finisse e che questa storia venga chiusa e dimenticata. Suga sa della sua situazione, alla fine, e forse lo prenderà in giro a vita, ma è meglio questo, piuttosto che l’alternativa. Almeno. Crede che sia meglio questo all’alternativa. “Di Suga” continua a mormorare e ogni parola è una pugnalata al cuore. Lo ha già detto che vuole morire? Che vuole morire adesso? “Così io...” Alza la bustina di orsetti gommosi, con aria sconfitta e Sawamura sospira, scuotendo la testa e indicando un banco in fondo alla classe con l’indice.  
  
Tetsuro deve pensare a come prendere da parte Suga e dirgli che tutto questo è un malinteso. Gli costerà altri compiti di matematica e ripetizioni gratuite, probabilmente, ma non è un prezzo troppo alto da pagare. Lo può fare. Appoggia gli orsetti sul banco, poi sospira, girandosi verso Sawamura e non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo alto perché tutto questo è davvero troppo imbarazzante.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare” mormora Sawamura. “Non glielo dico. Sappiamo tutti com’è Suga, ma sai che è abbastanza bravo a respingere le confessioni, se è questo che ti preoccupa. Rimarreste comunque amici.”  
  
“Perché dai per scontato che mi dica di no?” chiede Tetsuro per ripicca. Si allontana immediatamente dal banco di Suga perché, ugh, non vuole davvero prolungare questo dolore. Vuole andarsene nella sua classe a giocherellare con i bilanciamenti chimici e altre cose che tutti chiamano da nerd ma che non importa, a lui piacciono. “Magari invece è follemente innamorato di me e mi direbbe sì e io e lui vivremmo felici e contenti per tutta la vita” continua. E nemmeno lui crede in quello che sta dicendo, ma Sawamura tira fuori qualcosa di molto infantile in lui. Per questo gli piace così tanto.  
  
Sawamura arriccia le labbra e alza una spalla. “Beh, per prima cosa penso che...” inizia, ma viene interrotto dalla porta della classe che scivola di lato, aprendosi, mentre un assonnato Suga entra in classe. Si guarda intorno. Lancia un’occhiata a Tetsuro. Poi lancia un’occhiata a Sawamura e continua a camminare verso il suo banco.  
  
Suga sembra avere delle abitudini ben precise e Sawamura rimane in silenzio, scrolla le spalle e si gira verso la lavagna, facendo cenno a Tetsuro di aiutarlo a pulire, almeno per far finta di star facendo qualcosa, per non rimanere a guardare... Tetsuro davvero si è messo in una situazione che non capisce e che non può rimediare adesso, senza essere preso in giro da tutta la squadra di pallavolo, vero? Si porterà questo segreto nella tomba, se possibile. Prende uno straccio in mano e rimane a fissare il pavimento, mentre muove il braccio sulla lavagna già pulita.  
  
“Di chi sono questi?” chiede Suga, mentre Tetsuro fissa lavagna. Sta sudando freddo. Vuole morire. “Qualcuno li ha lasciati qui?”  
  
Sawamura, con una scopa in mano e la sua espressione falsamente neutrale, si gira verso Suga e risponde: “Quando sono arrivato, erano già lì.”  
  
Suga si stropiccia un occhio e sistema lo zaino sul banco, tirando fuori alcuni quaderni, solo per controllare di essersi portato tutto e di non aver dimenticato un bel niente. “Non sono nemmeno tuoi, Tetsu-tetsu?” chiede ancora, prendendo la bustina tra le mani e arricciando il naso.  
  
“Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così.”  
  
“Ti chiamo come mi pare.”  
  
“Non così!”  
  
“Quindi non sono di Tetsu-tetsu” finisce Suga, ignorando Tetsuro e stiracchiandosi la schiena. Assottiglia lo sguardo per leggere il bigliettino che era stato attaccato alla bustina degli orsetti gommosi, e Tetsuro sente una vampata di calore salirgli su dalla base del collo, mentre Sawamura afferra la sua divisa, per chiamare la sua attenzione e gli scuote la testa, come per dirgli di non fissarlo, altrimenti il tutto sarebbe stato troppo chiaro, troppo facile da capire. Suga sospira, tirando indietro la testa. Deve aver dormito male, perché sembra essere particolarmente di cattivo umore. “Okay” mormora.  
  
Tetsuro lo guarda, nonostante il richiamo di Sawamura, che ha iniziato a spazzare, e vede come Suga si muova dal suo banco fino ad arrivare al cestino della spazzatura e lascia cadere gli orsetti gommosi insieme alla letterina, senza nemmeno esitare, prima di tornare al suo banco. “Perché?” gli chiede Tetsuro, senza nemmeno pensarci. Questo è -perché sono così? Qual è il loro problema? Perché sembrano degli psicopatici? Ma si divertono?  
  
Suga sbadiglia, continuando a controllare i quaderni dentro il suo zaino. “Non era firmato” gli risponde seccamente. “Quale codardo fa una confessione e non firma con il suo nome?”  
  
“In effetti...” mormora Sawamura. Sembra un rimprovero. “E poi, chi non la darebbe in mano alla persona a cui la vuole dare?”  
  
Tetsuro guarda prima Suga, con la bocca aperta, poi Sawamura, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e pensa di nuovo. Due psicopatici. Due completi idioti. Maleducati. Cinici. Tristi. Cattivi. “Avresti almeno potuto mangiare gli orsetti gommosi” prova a discutere. “Che male hanno fatto gli orsetti gommosi?”  
  
Suga si gira stancamente verso di lui. “Ti ho detto che non mi fido di chi non firma” ripete. “Potrebbero essere pieni di lassativi, o magari qualcuno che non sa che sono allergico al glutine e che quindi quegli orsetti di gomma potrebbero uccidermi.”  
  
“Sei allergico al glutine?”  
  
“Buon Dio, no.”  
  
Sawamura cerca di non ridere, portandosi una mano davanti alle labbra e nascondendo il viso. Tetsuro si lascia sfuggire un verso frustrato, mentre tira indietro la testa e alza le mani in aria. “Sei impossibile” esclama. “Sai cosa sei? _Impossibile_.”  
  
“Potresti aver scampato una morte certa, Suga” ride Sawamura, senza nessun ritegno e Suga fa un gesto non molto educato con la mano, mentre chiude lo zaino e si avvicina allo sgabuzzino delle scope, per aiutare a pulire.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kuroo Tetsuro, 16 anni, studente della UA, classe 2-A, si nasconde il viso dietro le mani e che importa ormai della vita, della morte, dell’amore, dell’odio o della scuola? Che importa degli appunti e della voce del professore e che importa prendere la licenza per usare la sua Unicità al di fuori della scuola, che importa della sua vita in generale, adesso che si è praticamente messo nel guaio più grande della sua vita, senza nemmeno cercare di esagerare, perché, dai, davvero?  
  
Gli è arrivato un bigliettino da Yaku. Kai glielo ha passato con anche troppa gioia, con un sorriso sulle labbra e poi gli ha fatto anche un gesto con le dita che Tetsuro non lo sa. Non lo sa che cosa vuol dire, non lo sa che cosa vorrebbe dirgli Kai, non lo sa che cosa c’è scritto nel bigliettino, ma, sinceramente?, adesso?, dopo il fallimento degli orsetti gommosi?, la sua vita non può che andare peggio e peggio e sempre peggio e lui deve rassegnarsi.  
  
Va bene così. Non importa. Chiederà scusa più tardi, rimetterà in ordine le cose, chiarirà il malinteso coi ragazzi della 2-B e non guarderà mai più, lo giura, mai più, in faccia Sawamura. È un buon piano. Non è melodrammatico. Non sta esagerando con le sue reazioni. Questa è veramente la fine del suo mondo. Sa che verrà preso in giro per il resto della sua vita, quindi tanto vale scendere a patti adesso con questa situazione. Con chi dovrebbe parlare per primo? Con Suga? Suga sa più o meno della situazione, potrebbe anche decidere di aiutarlo, se è di buon umore. Ha già detto che lo avrebbe aiutato, alla fine.  
  
Tetsuro fa scivolare le mani giù per la faccia. Potrebbe trovare una soluzione in questo modo. Potrebbe essere davvero aiutato da uno degli amici di Sawamura, se gioca bene le sue carte. Potrebbe anche succedere. (Kenma lo ha sempre detto che lui è troppo ottimista è che questo è l’unico motivo per cui rimane ancora in vita, okay, _però_...)  
  
È che Sawamura Daichi gli piace veramente tanto.  
  
Forse più di quanto sia legittimo, sembra quasi illegale la quantità di piacimento. Si dice così? Non è così che si dice, vero? Non che Tetsuro sia mai stato poi così bravo con le parole, ma quando si tratta di Sawamura, per qualche motivo, perde completamente la testa e perde la concezione della grammatica, del lessico, della matematica, della scienza. Gli piace fino a questo punto. Ed è patetico. Beh, sì, grazie, grazie tante, Kenma glielo ha già detto. E anche Yaku glielo ha già detto. Kai glielo ha detto. Chiunque lo abbia visto parlare con Sawamura glielo ha già detto, quindi Tetsuro ne è consapevole. Sa di essere patetico. Solo che non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare in proposito. Tutto qua. Non conosce nessun altro modo per andare avanti, quindi, tanto vale muoversi come si è sempre mosso. E Sawamura è stranamente gentile, per quel che riguarda la pateticità di Tetsuro.  
  
Gli piace dalla prima volta che lo ha notato. Così tanto da fargli venire voglia di piangere.  
  
Se c’è qualcuno, in tutta la UA, che sembra può essere considerato l’esatto opposto di Tetsuro, allora quello deve essere Sawamura. Non lo è perché uno di loro è davvero molto alto e l’altro è appena nella media, o perché Tetsuro ha una corporatura asciutta, mentre Sawamura è più compatto, non sono poli opposti nemmeno per quel che riguarda la personalità, non del tutto, e non c’entra neppure il fatto che Tetsuro faccia parte della sezione A, mentre Sawamura della B, ma, lo sono nell’uso che fanno della loro Unicità. Ed è per questo che la prima volta Tetsuro ha visto Sawamura, scavalcare con la grazia di un elefante un muro di acciaio, un passo alla volta, con la guancia gonfia d’aria e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
Partendo dal principio, a quattro anni, Tetsuro ha manifestato per la prima volta la sua Unicità di indurimento, cadendo dalle braccia di sua mamma ed erano tutti preoccupati perché, beh, _è caduto dalle braccia della mamma_ , poteva battere la testa e morire, poteva essere la scena di un delitto, quella, Tetsuro potrebbe essere morto (e nessuno ha mai manifestato un’Unicità di indurimento in famiglia) e, da quel giorno... No. Aspetta. Così è troppo dal principio. Dovrebbe prendere la strada più breve per arrivare alla sua situazione attuale, ma, se perdesse anche soltanto un momento, come potrebbe sapere che cosa lo ha portato ad essere così e come rimediare per non dover perdere quella che spera sia una specie di amicizia e rivalità con Sawamura? Sarebbe meglio ripercorrere davvero tutta la sua vita? Dovrebbe pensare solo al liceo? Il fatto che sua mamma lo abbia fatto cadere per terra (e che quello sia il suo unico ricordo legato alla mamma) dovrebbe preoccuparlo?  
  
Perché gli sembra che la sua testa stia iniziando a correre a una velocità troppo elevata e a cui lui non riesce a stare dietro?  
  
Basta prendere un respiro profondo. Gli piace fino a questo punto, Sawamura. Vuole morire. Tanto varrebbe morire. Quindi. Aspetta. L’Unicità di indurimento che non faceva sicuramente parte della famiglia, la mamma che lo ha lasciato cadere, tutti che erano molto ma molto preoccupati per lui e lo hanno portato all’ospedale, i nonni, un’infanzia più o meno felice, Kenma, l’idea di entrare in un corso di eroi per guadagnare soldi con la sua Unicità, l’esame d’ammissione, i primi mesi nella UA e poi, il Festival Sportivo. È da lì che dovrebbe iniziare a cercare che cosa è andato storto. Il Festival Sportivo. Perché prima di Sawamura non sapeva nemmeno l’esistenza. Non può essere andato tutto male con lui, se non sapeva nemmeno che esisteva qualcuno di così (testardo, sarcastico, dispettoso, gentile) interessante al di fuori della sua classe.  
  
Gli avevano indicato Sawamura (lo ha fatto Yaku, durante una lite, ovviamente) perché hanno delle Unicità molto simili. Yaku e Kai, seduti scompostamente sugli spalti, osservavano la 1-B con le sopracciglia aggrottate e a vedere Sawamura affrontare la sua prova, con soltanto la sua smorfia (il probabile pensiero che non si meritava di stancarsi così tanto) e la sua competitività era stato un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
  
Tetsuro e la sua classe avevano affrontato una prova simile. Si doveva praticamente sopravvivere a un’arena che avrebbe fatto di tutto per buttarli giù e, una volta toccato il confine del campo, si era squalificati. Visto il numero delle persone passate dalla prima prova (una cinquantina), erano stati divisi in due gruppi. Sawamura, Suga e Azumane erano lì. Azumane aveva piantato i piedi nella pietra e tenuto duro dall’inizio fino alla fine della prova, Suga aveva iniziato a correre da una parte all’altra, senza nemmeno sforzarsi e Sawamura aveva iniziato a scavalcare pietre e ostacoli, per poi probabilmente frustrarsi e iniziare a dare pugni e calci a pietre e massi e ostacoli, per non doversi muovere nemmeno di un centimetro dal suo posto. Hanno superato la prima prova, ovviamente, e Tetsuro aveva seguito con lo sguardo il loro gruppo, mentre Suga saltava con le braccia aperte e diceva che sua madre, se fosse entrato nella classifica dei primi dieci gli avrebbe preparato il suo piatto preferito, invitandoli a casa sua.  
  
Tetsuro e Yaku li avevano guardati e osservati e studiati. Ci sono delle schede per ogni studente della UA, per presentarli al pubblico al di fuori della scuola e loro ne avevano afferrato uno, per cercare quei tre. Unicità di persuasione, Suga. Unicità di velocità, Azumane. Unicità di indurimento, Sawamura. E Tetsuro aveva sbattuto velocemente le palpebre, lanciando uno sguardo alla parte di stadio che viene lasciata alla sezione B. Nessuno di loro avrebbe dovuto avere un’Unicità offensiva. Suga e Azumane non avevano usato la loro Unicità per superare la prova, in effetti. Ma avevano attaccato. Suga correva da una parte all’altra per convincere gli avversari a scendere dalla pedana, Azumane aveva piantato i piedi per terra, come a marcare il territorio, e Sawamura -beh, forse lui non aveva intenzione di attaccare in un primo momento, ma una volta stufatosi di difendersi, ha iniziato ad attaccare ciecamente, senza guardare in faccia nessuno.  
  
È lì che le cose sono iniziate ad andare male?  
  
Tetsuro si passa di nuovo le mani sul viso, prima di sospirare e sentire la campanella che dovrebbe segnare l’inizio della pausa pranzo. Il bigliettino che gli ha passato Yaku, a questo punto, è completamente inutile. Perché il suo compagno di classe, compagno di squadra anche, il più delle volte, si siede sul suo banco, posando anche i piedi davanti a Tetsuro (e lo sa che questa cosa gli dà fastidio.)( _Lo sa_.)(Lo fa per questo.)(Tetsuro sta passando una crisi esistenziale, non può sopportare anche questo.)(Lo detesta.)  
  
“Un uccellino mi ha detto che probabilmente oggi avresti fatto il codardo e sarebbe successo qualcosa di potenzialmente sgradevole per te e fastidioso per lui” gli dice Yaku, incrociando le gambe. “E quindi di occuparcene prima noi. Hai fatto il codardo?”  
  
“Anche se fosse, non sarebbero fatti tuoi” gli risponde Tetsuro seccato. “Metti giù i piedi” continua poi, cercando di spingere via Yaku, che invece rimane lì. Fermo. Non si muove di un centimetro.  
  
“Suga mi ha scritto” s’intromette Kai, mostrando il cellulare. “Chiedendomi per favore di dirgli che gli orsetti gommosi che ha trovato sul banco non sono stati messi lì da Kuroo.” Inclina un po’ la testa, guardando lo schermo del cellulare. Yaku si gira a bocca aperta verso Tetsuro, portandosi una mano sul petto, offeso. “Mi ha anche pregato di dirgli, quando gli ho detto che è anche possibile, che sono stati lasciati lì da Kuroo ma per conto di un’altra persona. Chiunque va bene, dice, basta che non sia Kuroo.”  
  
“Che stronzo” mormora Tetsuro, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
  
“Ci vuoi provare con Suga alle mie spalle?” gli chiede Yaku, alzando le sopracciglia. Pianta il piede sul banco con un pochino più di cattiveria, a questo punto, muovendo per bene la suola delle scarpe, per lasciare che un po’ del terriccio dei giardini rimanga lì. “Traditore.”  
  
“Non ci proverei con Suga nemmeno se fosse l’ultima persona sulla faccia della Terra” gli risponde piccato. “Era ovviamente un diversivo.”  
  
Questo non convince molto Yaku, che continua a muovere la scarpa sul banco, con una cura quasi maniacale che sta per far perdere la testa a Tetsuro. Yaku muove il piede, poi lo sbatte e Tetsuro si alza in piedi e sta per gridare qualcosa, quando viene fermato da Kai, che gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione e quindi poi gli indica una delle porte della classe col dito. E alla porta, con una mano alzata, probabilmente per salutare e una bustina in mano, c’è Sawamura. Sawamura con la sua divisa perfettamente in ordine, con il suo sorriso di circostanza e che non entra nella classe, perché sarebbe maleducazione.  
  
Sawamura è alla porta della classe, quindi Tetsuro si dimentica momentaneamente di Yaku e della sua insolenza e del fatto che dovrà disinfettare il banco e di tutte le cose stupidissime che adesso sembrano ancora più stupide, per controllarsi e non cedere all’istinto di passarsi una mano trai capelli per pettinarli (non si è mai pettinato in vita sua, non può certo cominciare adesso perché ha visto Sawamura, c’è un limite alla sua pateticità, in fondo) e fa anche lui un cenno con la mano, per salutarlo, a cui Sawamura risponde facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.  
  
In effetti, prima o poi dovevano parlare. Tetsuro deve confessare le sue bugie e dirgli che gli dispiace e che proverà a essere più sincero, meno assillante e che comunque è soltanto una cotta. Una cotta è una cotta, passa in tre mesi, secondo alcuni studi (poi o scompare, o diventa amore), quindi. Non c’è problema che diventi amore, se Sawamura lo rifiuta in quel momento. Giusto? Quindi. Sincerità. Essere sinceri. Confessare i propri crimini. Uscire dalla classe. Parlare con Sawamura. Promettere che non si innamorerà mai più di lui. Mai più. Tornare a essere amici, o rivali, o qualsiasi cosa loro siano. Bel piano.  
  
Peccato che non lo può fare con Yaku e Kai che lo seguono, guardando curiosi la bustina di seta che Sawamura tiene in mano. Il piano è fallito in partenza.  
  
“Cos’è?” chiede Yaku, indicandolo.  
  
Sawamura sbatte velocemente le palpebre e lancia uno sguardo a Tetsuro, che tanto ormai ha deciso che andrà al cimitero a comprarsi un pezzo di terra per la sua tomba, o fare qualche ricerca su internet per sapere quanto costa essere cremati, a questo punto. “Beh” mormora Sawamura. “Suga ha un ammiratore segreto” spiega vagamente, alzando lo sguardo verso l’alto per non dover guardare in faccia nessuno. Si accarezza il retro del collo con una mano e cerca di sorridere. “Solo che a lui non piacciono moltissimo gli ammiratori segreti perché, ehm, dice che non si fida.”  
  
“Per la sua Unicità” commenta Yaku, annuendo. “Certo, neanche io mi fiderei di qualcuno che non puoi guardare in faccia. Soprattutto con l’Unicità di Suga.”  
  
“Secondo me” commenta Tetsuro. “Unicità questo gran cazzo.”  
  
“Sfocia nella mania di controllo, così” ride Sawamura. Sembra essere leggermente a disagio. Passa il suo peso da una gamba all’altra. “Però è strano. Di solito non reagisce così. È molto più calmo. Forse, ho pensato -forse qualcuno gli sta dando fastidio, ultimamente. Ma so per certo che non è la persona che ha lasciato questi orsetti gommosi. Suga li ha buttati senza pensarci, ma, alla fine, non è colpa degli orsetti, no?” Sorride verso Tetsuro (Sawamura è davvero una persona gentile, per quanto non sembri) e muove la bustina di orsetti gommosi. “Quindi tanto vale mangiarli.”  
  
Kai posa una mano sul fianco, col suo solito sorriso. “Li stai dando a noi perché nemmeno tu ti fidi a mangiarli?” gli chiede scherzosamente.  
  
Sawamura fa una smorfia con le labbra, per poi ruotare gli occhi e aprire la bustina con un gesto, infilarci dentro la mano e prendere un orsetto gommoso, portandoselo in bocca. Tetsuro è davvero molto felice di non essere morto durante le lezioni del mattino, perché si sarebbe potuto perdere questa scena che gli ha appena riempito il cuore. Ora potrebbe morire, ma per motivi diversi.  
  
“Li ho portati qui perché volevo essere gentile” risponde Sawamura. “Ma se non li volete, posso prendermeli io.”  
  
Era quello il piano. Che te li prendessi tu. Tetsuro prende un respiro profondo. Non può umiliarsi davanti a Kai e Yaku. Yaku non farebbe che prenderlo in giro. Kai non farebbe che istigare Yaku a prenderlo in giro. Ma Sawamura ha preso quegli orsetti e li ha portati fino a qui e probabilmente voleva chiedere scusa a Tetsuro anche da parte di Suga, e quando ha visto che c’erano altre persone, per non metterlo troppo in imbarazzo, ha finto di non sapere da parte di chi fossero gli orsetti gommosi. (Come fanno tutti ad avere ancora dignità intorno a Sawamura Daichi?)(Come possono non cadergli ai piedi e chiedergli di far loro o con loro qualsiasi cosa lui voglia?)(Come è possibile che il mondo non sia innamorato di lui?)  
  
“Prendili tu” mormora Tetsuro, prima ancora di rendersene conto. Poi lancia un’occhiata veloce a Kai e Yaku e sforza una risata. “Però, certo, anche io me ne prendo una manciata, così non vai in overdose di zuccheri” si affretta ad aggiungere, allungando la mano verso la bustina e prendendo due orsetti gommosi.  
  
“Okay” risponde non così sicuro Sawamura, con un sorriso di circostanza. “Io devo comunque andare. Non voglio mangiare riso bianco a pranzo e se non mi sbrigo finiranno il curry.” Indica un qualche luogo dietro di lui. “Voi non mangiate a mensa?”  
  
“Pranzo da casa” risponde Yaku, scrollando le spalle.  
  
“Non vado pazzo per il cibo della mensa” commenta Kai.  
  
Tetsuro guarda gli orsetti gommosi che tiene tra le mani. “Anche io ho il pranzo da casa” risponde alla fine. Se non se lo fosse portato avrebbe potuto accompagnare Sawamura fino in mensa, parlargli, stargli un pochino più di tempo accanto. Invece no. La nonna ha detto che deve mangiare più verdure e monitorare i suoi pasti. Deve controllare i pasti in mensa e farli vedere alla nonna. Così avrà una scusa per sedersi allo stesso tavolo di Sawamura, fianco a fianco, far sfiorare i loro gomiti, guardarlo mangiare, sorridere quando si sporcherà un pochino accanto alle labbra e...  
  
“Okay, allora io vado” li saluta Sawamura con una mano, prima di girarsi e camminare per il corridoio. Non si gira nemmeno una volta. Vorrebbe? Vorrebbe girarsi? E poi, Tetsuro che cosa potrebbe fare una volta che lo vede girarsi e poi -cosa succederebbe?  
  
“Come fanno le persone ad avere ancora la loro dignità intorno a Sawamura-kun” dice monotono Kai. Poi si gira verso Yaku e indica Tetsuro con un dito. “Deve star pensando questo.”  
  
“Che cosa imbarazzante” mormora Yaku. “Pensare che la tua cotta si vede anche dalla Luna e che l’unico modo per farti mantenere un pochino la dignità è starti appiccicato mentre parli con Sawamura.”  
  
Tetsuro posa le mani sulle guance. Ha la faccia calda e gli occhi stranamente lucidi, come se volesse piangere o se stesse per sbadigliare. Terrà gli orsetti gommosi. _Sawamura terrà gli orsetti gommos_ i. Il piano di questa mattina ha funzionato. In modo molto poco ortodosso e sicuramente non come avrebbe voluto lui, ma ha in un certo senso funzionato. E Sawamura è venuto fino alla sua classe, per fargli sapere che era dalla sua parte. Cioè. Sì. C’è ancora un grandissimo malinteso e sicuramente devono chiarire questa faccenda, perché Tetsuro con una cotta per Suga è forse una delle cose più strane in questo mondo, ma. Ma. _Ma_!  
  
Tetsuro si porta una mano sul petto e mormora: “Quello è l’uomo che sposerò.”  
  
Yaku fa un verso disgustato dal fondo della gola e gli dà un colpo sulla spalla. “Riprenditi” gli dice. “Sawamura-kun non è interessato a certe cose.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Suga, alla fine della giornata scolastica, sta davanti al suo armadietto delle scarpe, con la mano attaccata allo sportello e lo sguardo perso. E Tetsuro si chiede se in effetti dovrebbe dirgli qualcosa, oppure dovrebbe fargli sapere che lui è lì, che lo ha visto. In fondo, i loro cognomi sono abbastanza distanti e quindi lo sono anche i loro armadietti. Forse dovrebbe lasciare a Suga il suo tempo, il suo spazio, e le sue emozioni. Forse.  
  
Tetsuro, alla fine, non è mai stato bravo con le emozioni e forse per questo ha così poche persone che può considerare amiche. Vedere Suga così stanco e distante è strano. Suga è il ragazzo del trio della 2-B che non fa che saltare e cacciarsi nei guai e che ama con tutto il suo cuore la sua spensieratezza di adolescente, che cerca di non lasciar scappare. E poi, le emozioni di Suga sono difficili. Più di quanto lo siano quelle delle altre persone.  
  
Tetsuro arriccia le labbra, iniziandosi a togliere le scarpe e aprendo il suo armadietto.  
  
Le emozioni di Suga sono difficili perché non sono mai soltanto le emozioni di Suga. È uno degli effetti collaterali della sua Unicità. Ma -Tetsuro non dovrebbe mettersi in mezzo. Suga ha degli amici intimi, che lo adorano e sostengono e con cui può sicuramente parlare. Se lui facesse domande, se si mettesse in mezzo -forse darebbe soltanto fastidio.  
  
Prende le scarpe dall’armadietto, per poi accovacciarsi e infilarsele ai piedi. Segue la routine alla perfezione, nonostante l’immagine di Suga così perso, che lo tormenta (Sawamura dice che ultimamente Suga sembra essere molto preso da altro e che c’è qualcuno che potrebbe starlo tormentando)(forse lui e Tetsuro non sono poi così tanto amici, ma Suga lo ha ascoltato parlare di Sawamura, gli fa scherzi, ride molto e molto spesso con lui)(forse non sono migliori amici, ma sono amici, no?)(quale amico potrebbe lasciarlo così?)(quale amico non sarebbe preoccupato a vederlo in quello stato?) e, appena chiude il suo armadietto, si affaccia nella divisione di Suga, per vederlo passarsi una mano sul viso e sospirare.  
  
“Cosa c’è?” gli chiede, girandosi verso Tetsuro. Non si è cambiato le scarpe. Non sembra nemmeno volerlo fare. Tetsuro gli si avvicina, con un passo un po’ sbilenco, di proposito e gli passa una mano intorno al collo. “Sono cinque minuti buoni che so che sei qui.”  
  
Tetsuro gli mostra i denti, imitando un sorriso mal riuscito, per poi guardare l’armadietto vuoto di scarpe di Saga. E quindi aggrotta le sopracciglia. È sicuro che Suga non si sia cambiato le scarpe. È anche sicuro che non tiene nulla in mano, visto che si tiene aggrappato allo sportello. “Bullismo?” gli chiede, posando il mento sulla sua spalla. “È successo altre volte?”  
  
Suga fa una smorfia. “Ma che bullismo e bullismo” sbotta, liberandosi dal braccio di Tetsuro e chiudendo lo sportello dell’armadietto. “Devo aver iniziato senza volere qualche faida. Magari ho usato la mia Unicità su qualcuno senza rendermene conto. Devo averli persuasi a correre nudi per la città.”  
  
“Teketora?” scherza Tetsuro, anche se non gli viene proprio voglia di scherzare.  
  
Suga sbuffa e prende la borsa in cui tiene il cambio per giocare in palestra. Si siede, sfilandosi le scarpe. “Sentirei la sua rabbia, se fosse Yamamoto-kun, non pensi?” gli chiede, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Se non ti puoi difendere e vieni preso di mira, odio dirtelo, Suga-chan, ma vuol dire che sei vittima di bullismo” gli dice Tetsuro, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Lancia un’occhiata all’armadietto di Suga. Non c’è niente di strano. Nemmeno la borsa della palestra di Suga sembra essere fuori posto. C’è la sua tuta. Ci sono le sue scarpe. C’è praticamente tutto. “È successo altre volte?”  
  
“Ti sto dicendo che non è bullismo” gli ripete Suga, allacciandosi le scarpe. “Il bullismo ha altri sentimenti. Se qualcuno volesse fare il bullo con me, me ne accorgerei, perché dovrebbe avere dei sentimenti negativi o dispregiativi verso di me. Ma nessuno intorno a me, o in questa scuola, li ha. Fidati. Di questo sono anche troppo sicuro. È qualcuno che vuole attirare la mia attenzione. E poi non fa cose troppo eclatanti.” Sospira, finendo il nodo con un fiocco. “Almeno. Non le faceva prima di oggi.”  
  
“Potrebbe essere uno stalker” suggerisce ancora una volta Tetsuro. Non gli piace l’idea, ma potrebbe anche essere così. E, se Suga avesse uno stalker, vorrebbe dire che dovrebbero tutti quanti loro allearsi per aiutarlo a uscire da questa situazione o, almeno, fargli da muro perché non succeda qualcosa di spiacevole. “Forse dovremmo dirlo a...” inizia a dire.  
  
“Anche in quel caso i sentimenti sono diversi” lo interrompe Suga, posando il mento sul palmo della mano. “Anche se di quelli non sono così sicuro. Queste cose -sono dispetti. So cosa sono. Solo che non riesco a capire chi li fa. Se riuscissi a capire chi lo sta facendo, almeno potrei divertirmi anche io a dar fastidio, non pensi? Così è ingiusto.”  
  
Tetsuro inclina la testa. Suga ne parla come se fosse una cosa che non lo preoccupa, ma non è sicuro che non lo preoccupi. Il fatto che rimanga a guardare il suo armadietto con così tanta intensità, o anche il modo in cui ha buttato gli orsetti gommosi (quando Sawamura dice che di solito è bravo in queste cose romantiche)(e quando Tetsuro stesso è sicuro che normalmente quegli orsetti gommosi li avrebbe mangiati) sono forse degli indizi sul suo vero stato d’animo. Ci deve essere una soluzione. Qualcuno che si può fare, comunque.  
  
Tetsuro si siede, sospirando, accanto a Suga, con le ginocchia aperte e la cartella che cade sul pavimento. “Forse Yaku” propone, schioccando le dita. “È anche troppo conveniente, Yaku, non pensi?”  
  
Suga ruota gli occhi. “Hai una bocca larga” lo rimprovera, dandogli un pugno sulla spalla. “Non voglio che qualcun altro lo sappia.”  
  
“Qualcun...? È Yaku” ribatte, facendo una smorfia. “Non siete amici, voi due?”  
  
“E allora?”  
  
Testuro aggrotta le sopracciglia. Forse Suga aveva già pensato di chiedere a Yaku, ma, per qualche motivo non lo ha fatto. Il motivo che viene in mente a Tetsuro è che Suga è stupido e anche troppo orgoglioso. E che questa faccenda allora deve averlo preoccupato più di quanto stia dicendo. “Senti, Suga-chan” gli inizia a dire. “Hai pensato che...”  
  
“Erano tuoi gli orsetti gommosi di questa mattina, giusto?” lo interrompe di nuovo Suga, alzandosi in piedi con un sospiro. Si gratta la fronte con un dito. “Mi spiace di averli buttati. E, la prossima volta, dovresti prendere coraggio e darli direttamente a Daichi, non pensi?”  
  
“Stai cambiando discorso” gli fa notare Tetsuro, seduto sul pavimento e con il mento leggermente tirato in su, per seguire i movimenti di Suga, che gli fa una linguaccia, prima di chiudere la giacca e sistemarsi la cartella sulla spalla. “Avrai il nostro aiuto, che tu lo voglia o no.”  
  
“Tu vai in giro a spifferare questo e io vado in giro a spifferare della tua cotta al diretto interessato” ribatte Suga.  
  
Non lo farebbe. Tetsuro assottiglia lo sguardo. No. Non lo farebbe, anche se Tetsuro decidesse di parlare, Suga rimarrebbe in silenzio. Ma è anche vero che si arrabbierebbe se iniziasse a raccontare delle sue preoccupazioni a qualcuno. Questo lascia implicito che Azumane e Sawamura non sanno del mistero che Suga sta cercando di risolvere. Pensava fossero amici, però.  
  
Forse dovrebbe dirgli che chiedere aiuto non è certamente per deboli e che sta facendo preoccupare Sawamura, comportandosi così. Gli potrebbe anche mentire e dirgli che a lui non importa nulla di questa faccenda o di lui in generale, ma che al ragazzo che gli piace sì, che è un amico per lui e che quindi, per proprietà transitiva, Suga è diventato una delle priorità anche di Tetsuro, ma Suga riesce a sentire i sentimenti altrui (funziona così la sua Unicità di persuasione)(ascolta quello che le persone vogliono fare, quello che sentono, le incanala in parole e poi dice loro di farlo, amplificando quei loro sentimenti)(quindi, ad esempio, durante il loro primo Festival Sportivo, quei ragazzi che sono scesi dalla pedana, lo hanno fatto perché da qualche parte dentro di loro si erano già arresi)(e Suga lo ha sentito e lo ha sfruttato)(ma forse per questo anche lui voleva arrendersi)(perché quella voglia di abbandonare degli altri poteva diventare la sua voglia di abbandonare)(i sentimenti di Sugawara Koushi non sono mai solo i sentimenti di Sugawara Koushi). Suga saprebbe che Tetsuro sta mentendo. E sa già che sta facendo preoccupare i suoi amici. Sta solo decidendo di ignorare il tutto.  
  
“Rimani al sicuro, però” sospira Tetsuro, accarezzandosi il retro del collo. Non può dire nient’altro. Gli fa un cenno con la mano per salutarlo e lo guarda andare via, da solo, in silenzio.  
  
Quando si alza in piedi, per andarsene a casa, riesce a intravedere Sawamura nel corridoio, che gli alza il pollice, come se fosse fiero di qualsiasi cosa lui stia facendo. Li ha visti parlare? Li ha sentiti? Tetsuro si guarda intorno. Li ha sentiti per caso?  
  
È una catastrofe.  
  
Se Sawamura li ha sentiti vuol dire che sa che Tetsuro ha una cotta per lui e non potranno più ignorare la cosa. E questo vuol dire l’apocalisse, vuol dire che Tetsuro dovrebbe tornare a pensare di fare quelle ricerche sul costo della cremazione e dovrebbe davvero pensare di scomparire, che importa. Se invece Sawamura non ha sentito (cosa molto probabile vista la distanza e l’incoraggiamento) vuol dire che li deve aver visti parlare e... okay, Tetsuro pensa. Pensa come una terza persona che non sa di che cosa state parlando e che vi vede da quell’angolazione e con quella luce e quella vicinanza... erano vicini. No. No no no no no no. Erano vicini Suga e Tetsuro? Quanto vicini? _Che cosa poteva sembrare dall’esterno_? Questa è una nuova versione dell’apocalisse, Potrebbe esserci un altro malinteso e come fare a spiegare questo malinteso dopo _quell’altro_ malinteso che...?  
  
“Non è come pensi” mormora Tetsuro, ma Sawamura si è già girato da un’altra parte ed entra in una classe e... “Non è davvero come pensi...”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
L’allenamento condiviso delle classi 2-A e 2-B degenera in fretta, fino a diventare una semplice giornata in piscina come ce ne sono state tante. (E Tetsuro è solo tanto felice di poter vedere Sawamura in costume.)(Prima vi venire a scuola ha ringraziato qualsiasi divinità gli venisse in mente e ha anche pensato di portare delle offerte a tutti i templi.)(Cosa che, ha deciso, farà, perché è stato benedetto, se lo sente.)(È stato baciato dalle divinità e ora che gli allenamenti sono degenerati, sa che sì, è successo, che sì, deve portare offerte, che sì, ha sedici anni ed è la persona più fortunata in questo mondo.)(Soprattutto ora, che Sawamura è seduto accanto a lui e giocherella con l’acqua.)(È così felice di non essere morto la settimana scorsa il giorno dell’incidente degli orsetti gommosi.)(Grazie grazie _grazie_.)  
  
Le Unicità di indurimento sono inutili in acqua e i professori hanno avuto una lite camuffata da discussione su come far affrontare a Tetsuro e Sawamura gli allenamenti in acqua.  
  
Secondo Nekomata avrebbero dovuto seguire per prima cosa un allenamento sulla respirazione. Questo perché, quando loro due attivano la loro Unicità, di solito, aumentano anche il peso della loro massa, facendoli affondare. Seguendo l’allenamento di respirazione, dovrebbero avere più resistenza e probabilità di sopravvivere in un ambiente che non è a loro vantaggio. Ukai, invece, il vecchio professore della sezione B, continua a ripetere che non è la respirazione quella su cui si devono concentrare. Certo, la sopravvivenza sembra essere il punto focale della faccenda, ma la verità è che dovrebbero pensare prima a finire il combattimento, cosa che loro non riuscirebbero a fare, se vengono fermati dall’acqua. Un allenamento sui muscoli, diceva quindi.  
  
A Tetsuro non importa granché. Sawamura è seduto accanto a lui, in attesa che finiscano di litigare e questo è già qualcosa. Qualcosa di importante. Qualcosa che gli fa battere il cuore così velocemente da fargli pensare a un infarto.  
  
Sawamura infila una mano in acqua, per poi spruzzare verso Tetsuro che non è nemmeno irritato, scoppia soltanto a ridere, quando anche Sawamura scoppia a ridere di cuore, tirando indietro la testa e aprendo la bocca.  
  
È davvero così bello e così gentile e così dolce. Così infantile e così testardo e sarcastico e pensa sempre troppo poco prima di parlare e agire. E Tetsuro deve aver perso la testa. (Cosa potrebbe portare per offerta agli dei?)(Perché questa deve essere un’offerta bella grossa se lo lasciano stare così tanto vicino a Sawamura.)(Non bastano delle semplici mele.)  
  
Sawamura lo schizza di nuovo, col piede, prima di allontanarsi quel tanto che basta per schizzarlo di nuovo con la mano. Vuole giocare. Tetsuro alza un lato delle labbra e risponde all’acqua con l’acqua, schizzandolo in faccia, aspettando che Sawamura apra la bocca per protestare e schizzandolo di nuovo in quel momento, facendogli bere acqua e cloro. Poi, immagina, sia il suo momento di ridere, motivo per cui lo fa.  
  
“Ah, bene. Vuoi la guerra” mormora Sawamura, schizzandolo con più ferocia e Tetsuro pensa mele, arance, pesche, tutto quello che volete divinità della fortuna perché questo momento vale una vita intera di sofferenze. (E Tetsuro di sofferenze non ne ha avute poi così tante.)(Ha pur sempre solo sedici anni, dai). L’acqua in faccia non gli dà nemmeno fastidio, ma gli piace andare contro a Sawamura, motivo per cui lo schizza con la stessa ferocia, bagnando tutto intorno a loro.  
  
Sawamura scivola in piscina e gli fa cenno di fare la stessa cosa. Alla fine, ha ragione, pensa Tetsuro, perché, beh, Nekomata e Ukai non sembrano essere neanche lontanamente arrivati a un punto d’incontro e già le due classi hanno perso la concentrazione, iniziando ad andare l’una contro l’altra in giochi che non sono minimamente eroici, quindi perché non farlo anche loro? Però prima di seguirlo, Tetsuro per il semplice fatto di essere Tetsuro, deve dire: “Ma tu sai nuotare? Perché penso che se ci muoviamo un pochino più in là poi non ci tocchi più.” Che lo sa che è una provocazione gratuita, ma che non è riuscito a fermare.  
  
Sawamura sorride con quel suo sorriso da provocazione. Non è bravo a fingere di non irritarsi o arrabbiarsi, motivo per cui è facile capire quando ci si deve fermare e quando invece puoi continuare a giocare su certi fronti. Adesso vuole soltanto affogare Tetsuro e, francamente, ha ragione. Può tenere fermo tra le sue braccia Tetsuro quanto e come vuole. Affogare tra le sue braccia sarà soltanto la fine di una vita vissuta nel modo giusto. Tetsuro scivola in acqua e incrocia le braccia.  
  
“Guarda che so nuotare” ribatte Sawamura, imitandolo. “E, comunque, non sono poi così tanto più basso di te” gli ricorda. L’acqua qui gli arriva a malapena al petto. E lo vuole sfidare. Quindi, bene, che ci si sfidi.  
  
“Andiamo allora” gli dice Tetsuro, indicando la parte sempre più profonda della piscina. Se non sbaglia, dovrebbero arrivare ad almeno due metri e venti di profondità. (L’altezza di quella leggenda di cui Tetsuro ha sentito parlare, All Might, il portatore di pace.)(Chissà se è mai esistito.) Tetsuro si muove e Sawamura lo segue come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita.  
  
L’acqua inizia ad arrivargli alle spalle, poi al mento, ma Sawamura rimane impassibile, non cambia espressione. Arrivano alla profondità di un metro e ottanta. Sawamura deve saltellare per rimanere a galla. “So nuotare” gli ripete comunque e poi fa un saltello verso la parte ancora più profonda della piscina, scompare per un secondo buono sott’acqua e Tetsuro pensa: ecco, bene, bravissimo, hai ucciso la tua cotta.  
  
Perché Sawamura è testardo, è stupido, è infantile e competitivo. E non campare a galla. Non sta risalendo in superficie. Non sta tornando su. Non sta... Quanto tempo è passato? Uno? Due? Tre secondi? Quanti secondi? È normale? Che sta succedendo? Ha avuto un crampo al piede? Sta morendo? Cosa sta succedendo?  
  
Tetsuro sente un’ondata di terrore passargli per tutto il corpo, allunga il braccio e fa qualche passo in avanti, per prendere il braccio di Sawamura e tirarlo verso di lui e verso la superficie.  
  
Sawamura tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e si passa una mano sul viso, per asciugarsi il viso e non far cadere l'acqua sugli occhi. “Tutto bene?” gli chiede, come se non fosse stato lui a non salire in superficie per quelli che sembravano minuti interi. “Ti sei preoccupato per me?” gli chiede ancora, ridendo. “Stavo pensando agli esercizi di respirazione di cui parlava Nekomata. E mi sono chiesto, uhm, quanto posso trattenere il respiro?”  
  
Tetsuro apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, solo per poi chiuderla. E non sa proprio che cosa dovrebbe dire a questo punto perché il ragazzo che gli piace è così stupido e impulsivo e lui ha avuto davvero pensato, per qualche secondo che stava per non poter più ricordarsi di quanto Sawamura sia stupido e impulsivo e testardo e... “Quanto puoi mantenere il respiro, quindi?” gli chiede, sospirando.  
  
“Ehm, _non lo so_ ” risponde Sawamura, scuotendo la testa. “Mi hai tirato via da sott’acqua senza preavviso!”  
  
Tetsuro ruota gli occhi e poi sospira una risata, lasciando andare il suo braccio. Tira giù, piano piano, la mano, passandola, senza che nessuno dei due se ne renda consciamente conto, intorno ai muscoli di Sawamura. “Allora dovresti riprovarci” gli dice, con mezzo sorriso. “Sicuramente io ti batterei.” La sua mano rimane vicino a quella di Sawamura. Il mignolo gli sfiora a malapena il palmo della mano, sott’acqua.  
  
Forse ora entrambi se ne rendono conto. Perché Sawamura abbassa lo sguardo e guarda le loro mani, che sono vicine, che potrebbero intrecciarsi, se volessero. Potrebbero tenersi per mano. Senza che nessuno se ne renda nemmeno conto. Senza che nessuno sappia niente. Tetsuro tiene lo sguardo puntato sulle loro dita e sta anche per muovere le dita (lo sta davvero facendo?)(No.)(Non ne ha il coraggio). Tira indietro le dita, Tetsuro, quando Sawamura gli lancia uno sguardo e sembra sentirsi in colpa.  
  
Sawamura assottiglia lo sguardo e si muove verso il muretto, allontanandosi da Tetsuro quel tanto che basta perché tra loro non ci sia nessun contatto fisico. “Come va con quella cosa?” gli chiede, puntando con il mento qualche parte della piscina.  
  
Tetsuro si inumidisce le labbra e chiude la mano in un pugno, per poi riaprirla e chiuderla più volte. Segue la direzione che Sawamura indica e si sente un po’ morire quando si rende conto che devono ancora parlare di Suga.  
  
Suga sta cercando di affogare Azumane, con l’aiuto di Yaku, che gli è salito sulle spalle e sta cercando di spingerlo in acqua. Vedere Azumane lottare contro quei due fa un po’ tenerezza, fa sorridere un po’, soprattutto perché non sembrano davvero riuscire a tirarlo giù, non importa quanta forza o quali trucchetti usino. Tetsuro sospira. Questo malinteso deve essere chiarito il prima possibile. Solo che non è sicuro di quando avrebbe dovuto fare, quando muoversi, quando avrebbe avuto il tempo per parlarne. Adesso è veramente il momento? Non può esserlo. (Non vuole che lo sia.)  
  
“Sawamura” lo chiama, con lo sguardo basso. “Io credo che...”  
  
Sawamura gli posa una mano sulla spalla. Poi gli dà una pacca. “Ti ha parlato di quello che gli dà così tanto fastidio, ultimamente?” gli chiede. Sembra starsi mordendo l’interno delle guance. Non è davvero sicuro, ma questa storia deve turbarlo più di quanto dà a vedere. Come per Suga. “È qualcosa di preoccupante?”  
  
Tetsuro posa una mano sul fianco e sospira. “Dovresti chiederlo a lui, se sei così preoccupato” gli risponde. Non vorrebbe suonare così irritato, ma ormai è fatta. Posa le mani sul bordo della piscina tirandosi su, a sedere.  
  
Sawamura sforza un sorriso. Si tiene a galla tenendosi dal bordo della piscina, adesso e lo guarda come se avesse detto una delle cose più stupide del mondo. Come se gli amici non parlassero di queste cose. Certo che sono problematici questi ragazzi della sezione B. Sempre a pensare a come attaccare e poi non sanno come dovrebbero comportarsi in momenti normali. Come questi. E nemmeno Tetsuro è bravo in queste cose, ma sa per certo che se hai qualche problema, qualche cosa che ti turba, e hai degli amici allora dovresti poterne parlare. Senza tutti questi giri di parole. Senza tutto questo peso.  
  
“Se gli dai tempo sono sicuro che te ne parlerà” gli risponde, alzando un ginocchio, per incrociare le gambe.  
  
Sawamura sospira e gli fa un segno con la mano, per chiedergli di aiutarlo a uscire dalla piscina. Tetsuro vorrebbe poter chiarire questo malinteso. La situazione potrebbe complicarsi, ma si rende conto che metà della storia non sta a lui raccontarla e l’altra metà non ha tempo per essere spiegata in questa situazione. In più, lui non sa come gestire l’idea di perdere l’amicizia di Sawamura. E per ora sembra davvero che il modo per tranquillizzarlo sia proprio fingere di avere una cotta per Suga. E fargli da babysitter, in un certo senso.  
  
Sawamura si tira su e gocciola sul cemento e sulle mattonelle. “Avevo paura mi rispondessi così, in effetti” gli risponde, passandosi una mano trai capelli bagnati. “Noi due siamo amici, giusto?” gli chiede poi.  
  
“Non ti dirò se so qualcosa solo perché siamo amici” gli risponde senza battere ciglio Tetsuro.  
  
E il sorriso di Sawamura diventa un pochino più tenero. “Non mi aspetto che tu lo faccia” lo rassicura. “Solo che -sono felice che ti piaccia Suga. E noi due siamo amici. Non è una cosa che viene cancellata dal fatto che ti piace Suga. Pensavo a questo. Voglio aiutarti.”  
  
Sono frasi strane da dire, sì, ma che gli spezzano un po’ il cuore. Tetsuro stringe le mani intorno al bordo della piscina e sente quasi un vuoto nel petto. “Già” mormora in risposta, dondolando i piedi in acqua.  
  
Non ha più voglia di andare a lasciare offerte a nessuna divinità, in questo momento.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Yaku adora i gatti. Tetsuro preferisce i cani, ma non per questo detesta i gatti. E dietro la scuola, in un giardinetto, c’è una colonia di gatti di cui Yaku si prende felicemente cura. E Tetsuro comunque ha bisogno di stare lontano dalle persone per un po’, perché se vedesse Sawamura alla mensa, o se lo vedesse per i corridoi, se lo sente, scoppierebbe a piangere. E i gatti sono gradevoli. Divertenti da avere sulla pancia.  
  
Voleva invitare Suga ad andare a dare da mangiare ai gatti, gli ha detto Yaku, sistemando delle cose nella sua cartella, ma Suga sembra essere preso da altre cose. Glielo ha ripetuto un paio di volte, che vorrebbe che venisse a giocare qui alla colonia, per passare un po’ di tempo loro due, visto che ultimamente tutti sembrano essere più presi dagli esami, cosa che potrebbe anche essere valida e importante, se non fosse che tutta quest’ansia gli fa venire voglia di correre e saltare e fare tutto tranne studiare. Andare insieme alla colonia sarebbe stato un modo divertente per staccare la spina. E lo sanno tutti che gli animali diminuiscono lo stresso. Ma Suga non ha sentito nemmeno una parola. Ha sbattuto le palpebre e gli ha chiesto scusa, prima di correre verso l’entrata della scuola.  
  
Ovviamente sta succedendo qualcosa e ovviamente l’unico, oltre a Suga che sembra sapere che cosa gli stia succedendo è Tetsuro, che, okay, non lo vuole questo privilegio. Lo vuole scaricare a Yaku. E sta iniziando davvero a essere preoccupato per quanto velocemente tutti si stiano rendendo conto dello strano comportamento di Suga e stanno cercando di farlo parlare. E, la cosa ancora più divertente, Tetsuro e Suga si sono a malapena parlati dalla settimana degli orsetti gommosi, cosa che preoccupa Sawamura (che continua a insistere con la storia di voler aiutare Tetsuro a conquistare Suga) e che ha fatto sorgere delle domande nella mente di Yaku (e invece questa è una cosa buona).  
  
“L’ho seguito all’entrata” gli dice Yaku, giocherellando con le zampe di un gatto e poi accarezzandogli la testolina, mentre il gatto inizia a fargli le fusa. “Ma qualsiasi cosa stesse seguendo all’entrata non c’era più.”  
  
Tetsuro alza lo sguardo, mentre incrocia le gambe e si prende con una mano la caviglia. “Come funziona più nello specifico l’Unicità di Suga?” gli chiede, con le labbra arricciate. “Riesce a sentire i sentimenti altrui e a localizzarli?”  
  
“Non penso funzioni così” gli risponde Yaku. “A meno che non sia un’emozione molto forte. Ad esempio, spero proprio che la mia irritazione riesca a sentirla fino da qua.”  
  
Tetsuro sospira e guarda come i gatti non gli si stiano nemmeno avvicinando. Devono aver capito che non fa parte delle persone che li adorano come piccole divinità e che non scoppiano praticamente a piangere quando miagolano verso di loro. “Tu gli hai chiesto che cosa gli sta succedendo?” chiede, borbottando.  
  
Se riesce a far diventare questo problema il problema di Yaku, non soltanto si toglierebbe il problema di Suga, visto che con l’Unicità di Yaku dalla sua parte troverebbe la persona che sta cercando in meno di un quarto d’ora, ma potrebbe tranquillizzare Sawamura e una volta che Sawamura non sarà così concentrato su Suga, magari, forse, _spera_ davvero tanto che si guardi intorno tanto da pensare _ah ma Kuroo?_ Anche perché Tetsuro non fa altro che essere patetico, intorno a lui, la sua cotta non è un mistero e che Sawamura abbia avuto l’ardore di credere alla stupida bugia che gli ha detto è, in certi termini, offensivo.  
  
“Se lo affrontassi di petto, pensi che risponderebbe?”  
  
“Non credo che ti direbbe una bugia.”  
  
“E tu sai quello che sta succedendo perché glielo hai chiesto di petto?”  
  
Tetsuro sospira, passandosi una mano trai capelli. “Ero nel posto sbagliato, al momento sbagliato” gli risponde.  
  
Yaku aggrotta le sopracciglia e lascia andare il gatto che teneva tra le braccia. “Ne parli come se fosse solo un fastidio per te. Ma Suga non è anche amico tuo?” lo rimprovera, passandosi le mani sui pantaloni della divisa, per ripulirsi dai peli del gatto. “Tu non sei preoccupato?”  
  
“Vi preoccupate un pochino troppo per Suga” gli risponde, annoiato. “Siamo tutti qui perché abbiamo la capacità di essere degli eroi, giusto? Allora qualsiasi cosa succeda lui saprà cavarsela. Dovreste avere un pochino più di fiducia in lui.”  
  
Yaku assottiglia lo sguardo e lo osserva in silenzio, prima di sbuffare e tornare ad accarezzare i gatti, che gli si sfregano sulla mano, con pura adorazione. “A te piace Sugawara?” gli chiede, senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“No, non direi. Non particolarmente” sbuffa Tetsuro a sua volta e a voce un pochino troppo alta.  
  
“Allora capisci quanto fastidio mi dai” gli dice Yaku, prendendo un altro gatto in braccio, facendolo accucciare sulle sue gambe e allisciandogli il pelo. “Ché a te non importa che cosa sta succedendo e non ti importa nemmeno aiutarlo per davvero, ma sei l’unico tra tutti noi con cui Suga ha parlato di quello che sta succedendo. È frustrante.”  
  
Tetsuro inclina la testa. “Ti può sembrare orrendo sentirmelo dire ma lo è anche per me” gli risponde. “Perché sono sicuro che non me ne volesse parlare. Ero solo lì. E voi non fate altro che chiedere a me che cosa succede, quando io vorrei parlare di altro, come, non lo so, il tempo o il compito di inglese a cui ho preso un voto più alto del tuo.”  
  
Yaku non ride. Era una battuta, ma Yaku non ride. Scuote la testa, piuttosto e torna a guardare il gatto, ad accarezzargli il pelo. “Se Sawamura si comportasse in modo strano, che scompare e parla di cose strane e cambia tutto d’un tratto le sue abitudini e va da una parte all’altra della scuola senza nessuna spiegazione e si nasconde dietro ai cespugli e fa cose che normalmente non farebbe, saresti così tranquillo?” gli chiede. “Se io fossi nel posto giusto al momento giusto e sapessi che cosa gli succede e di questa situazione ne potesse parlare solo con me, non saresti irritato?”  
  
“Forse.”  
  
“Allora sono felice che ci sia stato tutto questo malinteso, perché sei un essere umano di merda” gli dice, coi pugni chiusi. “Suga _è_ anche un tuo amico.”  
  
“Che non vuole che io mi metta in mezzo!” gli ricorda, alzando la voce e mostrandogli le mani inconsciamente. Perché si sta arrabbiando con lui quando non ha nessun motivo per farlo? Tetsuro non ha nessuna colpa in questa storia. Tetsuro è vittima innocente di fuoco incrociato. “Pensi davvero che non voglia aiutare? Ma _io_ non posso fare niente!”  
  
“Allora dì a me che cosa sta succedendo e lascia che sia _io_ a mettermi in mezzo!”  
  
Tetsuro ruota gli occhi. “Tu non hai detto della mia cotta a Sawamura per quale motivo?”  
  
“Perché sono tuo amico e non un pezzo di merda, come te.”  
  
“E forse invece siamo due pezzi di merda visto che anche io sono amico di Suga ed è perché mi ha chiesto di non dirvi niente che non vi dico niente!” gli dice. “Forse, invece di tormentare me, dovreste tormentare lui direttamente invece di muovervi alle sue spalle! Magari io vorrei parlare dei miei problemi, tipo come faccio a far capire a Sawamura che mi piace e che non mi piace il suo amico! Magari ti ho seguito in un nido di gatti perché per cinque secondi volevo mettere le idee in ordine e invece tu mi stai assalendo come se fossi io il problema che ha Suga. Ci hai pensato?”  
  
Yaku mette il broncio. Tetsuro sospira, tirandosi giù, sdraiato sull’erba, mentre un gatto inizia ad annusargli una mano. Un po’ di silenzio. Finalmente un po’ di silenzio. Sawamura pensa che a Tetsuro piaccia Suga. E Tetsuro non ha il coraggio di dirgli che non è così. E non riesce a non pensare alle loro mani, che si stavano per toccare, alle loro dita che potevano intrecciarsi e a quello di cui avrebbero potuto parlare, quello che potrebbero fare, se avessero un pochino più di coraggio. Se gli avesse detto immediatamente la verità, senza trovare scuse su scuse su scuse, forse le cose sarebbero state diverse. Forse potrebbero passare i momenti insieme in modo diverso. Forse.  
  
“Dovresti dirglielo” gli dice Yaku. “Che ti piace così tanto.”  
  
Eh. Bella roba. Bel consiglio. Capitan Ovvio. “Dovresti dirglielo anche tu. Che ti piace così tanto” gli rimanda indietro, con un sospiro. Un gatto gli sale sul petto e si sdraia, con gli occhi chiusi e le zampette sotto il corpo. I gatti sono così stupidi. Gli piacciono. Si fidano facilmente. Accettano le persone nelle loro colonie ancora più facilmente. E non fanno che dormire. E mangiare. Tetsuro quasi sorride, passando un dito sul musetto del gatto più vicino.  
  
“A Sawamura?” scherza Yaku.  
  
“A Sugawara” lo corregge Tetsuro, iniziando ad accarezzare il gatto sul suo petto. “Secondo Sawamura, Suga parlerebbe con la persona che gli piace. Sarebbe prendere due piccioni con una fava.”  
  
“Il fatto che piaccia a me non rende automatico che io piaccia a lui” gli ricorda Yaku, sbuffando.  
  
Fosse così semplice, nessuno dei due passerebbe così tanto tempo a dubitare, invece che ad agire, in effetti. “Sai?” inizia a dirgli. E sta prendendo anche troppo bene questo loro amore non corrisposto, visto che ha intenzione di farci sopra battute su battute su battute. Non è così che si reagisce? “Io ho sempre pensato che le persone delle altre classi corressero dietro a quelli della nostra sezione.”  
  
“Di solito è così. Ricordi l’anno scorso? A San Valentino i ragazzi della sezione A avevano montagne e montagne di cioccolatini. Penso venissero dalla sezione di management.”  
  
Tetsuro assottiglia lo sguardo. “Quanti cioccolatini hai ricevuto tu, l’anno scorso?” gli chiede a bassa voce.  
  
Yaku non risponde subito. Tetsuro non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa stia facendo, finché non sente un secondo peso sullo stomaco, che coincide perfettamente con un gatto che gli viene posato addosso e che si sdraia su di lui. Yaku si siede accanto a lui, con le gambe incrociate. “Uno” risponde. “Da mia madre.”  
  
“Oh, per l’amor del...” inizia Tetsuro posando le mani sul viso.  
  
“Tu?”  
  
“Uno dalla nonna” risponde, ridendo. “Quanti ne ha avuti Kai? Ti prego dimmi che sai che anche Kai non ha ricevuto dei veri cioccolatini a San Valentino.”  
  
“Ma credo che lui avesse ricevuto un qualche cioccolatino da qualcuno della Shiketsu, in realtà.”  
  
“Bokuto?” Vorrebbe alzarsi a sedere perché se Bokuto ha lasciato dei cioccolatini a Kai e non a lui allora questo è veramente alto tradimento e non lo vuole mai più vedere, romperà la loro amicizia, chiuderà ogni rapporto con lui. “No.”  
  
“No, non Bokuto” lo rassicura Yaku. “Non credo, comunque. Non cambia il fatto che ne ha ricevuti più di noi.”  
  
Sospirano nello stesso momento, all’unisono. “È anche vero che Kai è affascinante” commenta Tetsuro, guardando il cielo limpido sopra di loro. “Quasi quasi glieli facevo anche io i cioccolatini per San Valentino.”  
  
“Li hai fatti a Sawamura, però” gli ricorda Yaku, inclinando la testa. “Non ti ricordi? Non ci hai nemmeno pensato a farli a Kai, perché avevi già visto Sawamura al Festival Sportivo e avevi già perso la testa per lui. Hai fatto i cioccolatini e li hai dati a lui, di nascosto, infilandoli nel suo armadietto delle scarpe.”  
  
“Anti-igienico.” Tetsuro alza un lato delle labbra. “Quella volta era andata bene. E quando mi sono reso conto di non aver firmato il bigliettino, ho pensato che fosse destino.”  
  
Yaku non risponde. Accarezza i gatti. Li tranquillizza e poi li mette su Tetsuro, come se lui fosse una specie di materasso, un letto di gatti. Lo sta seppellendo coi gatti. Uhm. Non la peggior morte, comunque. È passato davvero così tanto tempo, allora, da quando ha capito di avere questa stupidissima enorme cotta per Sawamura Daichi. Lo aveva rimosso. Non pensava fosse possibile che una cotta durasse così tanto.  
  
Erano - _sono_ rivali, lui e Sawamura. Hanno delle Unicità simili e sono messi spesso, durante gli allenamenti, l’uno contro l’altro perché non si possono fare male tra di loro (e Tetsuro ha il terrore di fare male a qualcuno con la sua Unicità). Non hanno parlato per la prima volta durante il Festival Sportivo. Non è successo nemmeno durante il Festival Culturale. Hanno parlato, l’anno scorso, durante gli allenamenti condivisi. E poi, Tetsuro ha avuto la faccia tosta (secondo quello che dice Sawamura) di rubargli il premio che il professor Ukai aveva messo in palio, nel caso tutti quanti loro della sezione B vincessero contro la sezione A. Una cena in un ristorante specializzato in carne, o qualcosa del genere, a cui Sawamura non è potuto andare perché, beh, Testuro gli ha fatto il culo a strisce. Quel giorno, dopo la sua sconfitta, Sawamura aveva giurato che la volta dopo lo avrebbe mangiato vivo. E non sa che tipo di mente perversa lui abbia, perché Tetsuro a sentire quella minaccia ha sentito come se il suo cuore si fosse fermato e il suo intero corpo gli diceva: _è qui_. Davvero. Deve esserci qualcosa che non va nella sua testa. Sawamura è adorabile. Quando mangia, quando sorride, quando è gentile. Ma è stato in un momento in cui gli aveva mostrato il suo lato competitivo, quasi aggressivo, che lui ha sentito che era quella la persona che voleva accanto.  
  
“Allora è vero che sono patetico” mormora, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani, mentre il gatto sul petto sembra rispondergli con un miagolio quasi lagnoso.  
  
“Sawamura non ci pensa a queste cose” gli ricorda Yaku, scuotendo la testa. “E noi siamo un po’ la vergogna della nostra sezione dall’anno scorso, quindi non c’è niente di nuovo.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sta sul terrazzo, con il broncio e il panino intatto, senza nemmeno un morso e tra poco finirà la pausa pranzo e inizieranno le lezioni da eroi, quindi Tetsuro forse dovrebbe dirgli qualcosa, spingerlo almeno a mangiare, ma non sa come ci si comporta in questi momenti e rimane accovacciato accanto a lui, con la guancia posata sulla mano e un calore nel petto che lo fa sentire un pochino più felice.  
  
Sawamura ha troppo potere su di lui e sulle sue emozioni. Sawamura potrebbe anche sbavare o avere il moccio al naso e rimarrebbe uno degli esseri umani più belli in questo modo. Con solo uno sguardo verso di lui, Sawamura può far piovere o far uscire il sole, per Tetsuro. A Sawamura, però, certe cose non importano, o non ci pensa e quindi Tetsuro rimarrà qui, con la sua stupida cotta a guardarlo tenere il broncio, senza poter fare niente.  
  
Che Sawamura non pensi a queste cose è un’informazione che Yaku e Tetsuro hanno avuto dal diretto interessato, in modo indiretto. Osservandolo, per lo più, perché Sawamura non ci pensa a queste cose e quindi è ancora più difficile che ne parli. Sanno di lui, che ha due fratelli più piccoli, che segue il corso di eroi perché è il modo più facile per ottenere la licenza per l’uso delle Unicità e che una volta ottenuto il diploma entrerà in qualche agenzia per fare da spalla. Dalle sue labbra sono uscite parole come voglio fare il tutto il più in fretta possibile. Come se lavorare da spalla in qualche agenzia fosse il traguardo più facile e veloce nel suo repertorio _per poi fare qualcosa_ , ma Sawamura non ha mai detto che cosa. Tetsuro sa soltanto che è qualcosa d’importante e che pensa che andare all’università, ora come ora, gli tolga la possibilità di fare questa cosa che vuole fare il prima possibile.  
  
Ma forse all’università ci vuole andare.  
  
Quando Tetsuro parla di quello che vuole fare una volta diplomato -lui non vuole buttarsi in un lavoro da spalla e non vuole fare proprio l’eroe. Il motivo per cui è entrato nella UA è che deve controllare la sua Unicità e che, pur dando delle buone lezioni di conoscenza base, i professori della scuola fanno in modo di far ottenere ai loro studenti il controllo sul proprio corpo. O qualcosa così. Nella sua famiglia, nessuno ha un’Unicità simile alla sua e Tetsuro sembra essere un ragazzo molto emotivo, per cui la sua Unicità non segue tanto il suo essere razionale, ma la sua emotività. Motivo per cui, senza volere e senza averne pienamente il controllo, ha fatto male a molte persone intorno a lui. Quando erano piccoli, ad esempio, ha fatto male a Kenma, facendogli male alla mano con cui lo stava spingendo fuori dalla sua camera. E Tetsuro odia fare male alle persone. Questo è l’unico motivo per cui è entrato in questa scuola e, una volta diplomato, vuole seguire gli studi con una declinazione scientifica, motivo per cui, oltre ai corsi scolastici segue dei corsi extra che sia in vacanza o no.  
  
Quando lo ha raccontato a Sawamura, gli è sembrato che ci fosse un pizzico di invidia da parte sua, ma non ha mai spinto per sapere più di quanto lui gli dica. Perché a quanto pare quello strano quartetto della sezione B funziona così. Non fanno che aspettare. Aspettano. Aspettano. Ma così, invece di avvicinarsi, sembrano soltanto allontanarsi.  
  
Devono aver litigato, adesso. Tetsuro non trova un’altra spiegazione. E forse non è stato nemmeno un litigio. Forse è stato più un loro che hanno parlato e non si sono capiti e invece di farsi delle domande tra loro, invece di chiarirsi, si sono divisi. E Sawamura è salito fino a qui, da solo. In questo modo -non si sentono un pochino troppo soli?  
  
Stare troppo vicino ai quattro della sezione B deve aver contagiato Tetsuro della loro indecisione. In fondo, nemmeno lui è poi così bravo nel capire le persone e l’unica cosa che fa nelle relazioni è, secondo quello che dice Kenma, riflettere quello che gli arriva. Ad esempio, Azumane è sempre gentile con Tetsuro e quindi Tetsuro è sempre gentile con Azumane. Yaku inizia sempre a battibeccare con Tetsuro e quindi Tetsuro cerca di battibeccare con lui. E se qualcuno è indeciso nei suoi confronti, che sia per qualsiasi motivo, Tetsuro finirà, senza volere, a essere indeciso nei suoi confronti. Lui imita. Osserva e imita. Come i bambini. E deve essere per questo che non ha il coraggio di dire nulla a Sawamura sulla sua cotta, nonostante sia così evidente. Perché in questo caso non può imitare un comportamento. Non può imitare dei sentimenti.  
  
Kenma gli è entrato in testa.  
  
Tetsuro sospira, posando la schiena sul muro e scivolando a sedere accanto a Sawamura. Lo ha solo seguito fino a qui, dopo averlo visto salire in terrazza. Non aveva un piano. Non era nemmeno pronto a rimanere da solo accanto a lui. E non sa per quale motivo sembra essere così tanto imbronciato. Dovrebbe chiedere, ma esita.  
  
“Se non lo mangi tu, lo faccio io” gli dice e la voce gli esce un pochino troppo roca, motivo per cui cerca di schiarirsi la gola, dopo aver indicato il panino di Sawamura. “Sono serio.”  
  
Sawamura alza lo sguardo verso di lui, per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Tu sai cucinare?” gli chiede, giocherellando col panino tra le mani. Deve averlo comprato in fretta e furia. Forse non gli piace nemmeno. Forse è quello il problema.  
  
Tetsuro fa una smorfia, inclinando la testa. “Direi le cose basilari. Riso, qualche verdura, il pesce, cose così” gli risponde, passandosi una mano sul retro del collo.  
  
“Non hai lasciato tu il pranzo sul banco di Suga?” gli chiede quindi Sawamura, sempre con quest’espressione preoccupata. E -beh, no. Ovviamente non è stato lui a lasciare del pranzo a Suga. Aveva pensato di farlo, qualche tempo fa, ma non per Suga, per Sawamura, ovviamente. Il problema è stato che ha passato un intero pomeriggio con sua nonna che rideva perché Tetsuro si era sporcato viso e tutto il grembiule e alla fine la maggior parte del cibo se lo stava mangiando il nonno mano a mano che veniva cotto. E non è rimasto nulla da portare a Sawamura. Motivo per cui aveva optato per gli orsetti gommosi. Glielo sta per dire, ma Sawamura continua a parlare. “Oggi gli hanno lasciato degli onigiri al tonno, mi sembra. Pensavo fossi stato tu, quindi mi sono un pochino irritato quando Suga ha provato a buttarli. Ma non sei stato tu.”  
  
Tetsuro scuote la testa e Sawamura chiude gli occhi per poi alzare lo sguardo al cielo, schioccando la lingua contro il palato, come se si stesse dando dell’idiota. “Avete litigato perché pensavi che gli avessi lasciato degli onigiri?” Le sue spalle però sono più rilassate. Chissà perché. Sembra essere meno rigido.  
  
“Perché voleva buttare gli onigiri che pensavo avessi fatto tu” risponde lui, ruotando gli occhi. “Sarebbe stato orrendo. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto per te.”  
  
Tetsuro si deve concentrare per mantenere la sua faccia neutrale perché Sawamura che litiga per difendere i suoi sentimenti è forse una delle cose più dolci che lui potesse mai pensare. Nessuno avrebbe litigato per difendere i suoi sentimenti. “Che fine hanno fatto gli onigiri?” gli chiede, inclinando la testa.  
  
“Li ha mangiati Noya.” Non perde un momento a dirglielo, guardandolo seriamente negli occhi. “Non sono stati buttati.”  
  
“Oh, il mio eroe” dice con un tono sdolcinato Tetsuro, portandosi le mani sulle guance. Sa che dovrebbe essere uno scherzo, ma non lo è. Gli piace così tanto Sawamura. Gli piace così tanto da essere ridicolo. Gli piace così tanto che adesso vorrebbe mettersi a piangere. “Come potrò mai sdebitarmi per aver difeso il mio onore?”  
  
“Non è quello che ho fatto.”  
  
“È quello che volevi fare, però” ribatte Tetsuro con un sorriso. Vorrebbe poter almeno nascondere il viso senza sembrare un completo idiota. Sì, sì, lo sa che è un idiota. Sì, sì, lo sa che tutto questo viene da quello stupido malinteso che non ha il coraggio di chiarire, ma... “Dai. Condividiamo il mio pranzo. Me lo ha fatto nonna. Cibo per il corpo e per lo spirito. Dammi un morso del tuo panino, però.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
Sawamura assottiglia lo sguardo. “No” ripete, portandosi il panino alla bocca e iniziando a masticare. Ha fatto un morso così grande da tenere tutta la bocca occupata e la guancia sinistra da quanto è piena sembra essersi gonfiata. Sawamura mastica e guarda Tetsuro con aria trionfante, e Tetsuro vorrebbe davvero dire di essere irritato, ma Sawamura con la bocca piena e il sorriso da idiota e il panino in mano e che era irritato perché pensava che i suoi sentimenti potessero essere feriti è forse uno degli spettacoli più dolci e belli e incredibili e toccanti che lui abbia mai visto, quindi ci mette un po’ a riprendersi.  
  
Poi, allunga il braccio, prende il polso di Sawamura, per piegargli la mano che tiene il panino e dà un morso, il morso più grande che può, per poi iniziare a masticare e tirarsi indietro facendo il segno della vittoria con entrambe le mani.  
  
“Hai ba _f_ ato!” grida Sawamura, cercando di ingoiare il panino in fretta e furia. “ _F_ adimento! _Sf_ ra’ito _f_ e!”  
  
Tetsuro ingoia e torna a sorridere. “Mi hai scoperto Sa’amura” gli dice, arricciando il naso. “Io sono un _sfra’itofe_.” Poi scoppia a ridere, guardando il broncio che gli mette Sawamura. “Ricordati di fare pace con Suga. Lo so che non sono io a dovertelo dire, ma...” Scrolla le spalle.  
  
Sawamura ruota gli occhi e non risponde.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Su carta -lo sa che non sembra, ma _su carta_ , Kenma è il suo migliore amico. Passano poco tempo insieme, verissimo, perché Tetsuro si è iscritto nella sezione degli eori e lui nella sezione management. Verissimo che Kenma passa la maggior parte del suo tempo rinchiuso in aula o in camera sua o davanti a uno schermo o a fare chissà che cosa. Verissimo che spesso caccia Tetsuro dalla sua camera, spingendolo via a forza. Verissimo che parla poco e non sempre delle cose inerenti ai discorsi. Tutto verissimo. Su carta rimane comunque il suo migliore amico. Nonché la prima persona a cui Tetsuro sembra non aver fatto da specchio. Quindi. Quando sei in dubbio, torna alle origini, dice sempre la nonna. Ed è questo che Tetsuro sta provando a fare. Anche se, beh, così forse è un pochino troppo alle origini.  
  
Kenma è quel tipo di persona che viene attirato da una cosa, un dettaglio che di solito per tutti gli altri è inutile, o impercettibile e si aggrappa a quel dettaglio fino ad averlo capito in tutto e per tutto. Per questo per lui è difficile muoversi per la città da solo, si perde spesso, e per questo per lui è così facile inquadrare le situazioni singole in cui si trova. Anche se manca del tutto di empatia e tatto.  
  
Tetsuro lo prende dalla divisa, per tirarlo indietro e fermarlo prima che attraversi la strada con il semaforo rosso. Kenma non protesta e non gli lancia nemmeno un’occhiata con la coda dell’occhio. Semplicemente prende il suo cellulare dalla tasca e lo sblocca, per controllare le notifiche sui social. Dopo, di nuovo, lo blocca e se lo infila in tasca.  
  
Devono prendere il treno, per tornare a casa. Fanno questa strada ogni giorno e, ogni giorno, parlano poco o niente e comunque Tetsuro si sente a suo agio così. Perché, beh, secondo quello che dicono sempre di lui, il suo stato naturale non è il lui che se ne va in giro per la scuola a gridare, che, quando i ragazzi della Shiketsu vengono per allenarsi insieme a loro, lancia le braccia intorno al collo di Bokuto e inizia a fare più disastri e rumore di quanto sia legalmente possibile. Tetsuro non è nemmeno quel ragazzo che non fa altro che discutere con Yaku, non è quel ragazzo che provoca deliberatamente gli altri. Alla fine, Tetsuro è sempre stato il ragazzino che si sedeva in camera di Kenma e lo guardava giocare ai videogiochi e rimaneva in silenzio.  
  
Prima di diventare uno specchio, prima di diventare qualsiasi cosa gli altri volessero che lui fosse, non era nient’altro che quel ragazzino. E lo è ancora. Non dice che con gli altri non si diverte. Non dice che con gli altri non vuole ridere, che non vuole scherzare, che non vuole mantenere le sue amicizie, che con loro è falso. Sta dicendo che non con tutti può rimanere in silenzio. E che a Kenma non importa, se lui rimane in silenzio. E se pensa ai fatti suoi.  
  
Tetsuro è un po’ il contrario di Kenma. Se ne rende conto. Forse alle altre persone ci pensa un pochino troppo e forse non si impunta su dei piccoli dettagli che non hanno sempre molto senso. Non ha sempre chiaro il quadro generale delle situazioni e molto spesso le soluzioni ai suoi problemi ce le ha proprio davanti agli occhi, ma non riesce a vederle. Quando girano per le strade, riesce a guardare le cose nella loro interezza, a calcolare i tempi di andata e ritorno per andare a casa e non mette il pilota automatico, come invece succede a Kenma. E poi, beh, una delle cose che gli ha detto Sawamura, cioè che Kenma non è una persona gentile e non gli importa di esserlo. A Kenma non importa di vivere in una società, non gli importa capire come comportarsi intorno agli altri. Sawamura glielo aveva detto con un sorriso e senza nessuna malizia.  
  
Kenma conosce i ragazzi della B per colpa di alcuni ragazzi della 1-A. Fukunaga e Taketora sono diventati amici di Kenma.  
E non si sa nemmeno come questa cosa sia possibile. Ma sembra che Kenma li abbia avvicinati, dicendo che sono degli aspiranti eroi interessanti, che gli piace pensare a loro come a dei personaggi di qualche videogioco, e vuole seguirli e venderli come la merce che sono. Con un approccio del genere, davvero, chiunque sarebbe scappato il più lontano possibile da lui, ma Fukunaga e Taketora sono davvero due persone e aspiranti eroi molto interessanti, motivo per cui, sembra, gli hanno risposto: allora vendici. A loro volta, Fukunaga e Takertora sono amici di due ragazzi della 1-B, Noya e Tanaka. Noya adesso è conosciuto anche da Sawamura, Suga e Azumane e questo perché, nel Festival Sportivo di quest’anno, Noya ha deciso di mostrarsi davanti ad Azumane per presentarsi come un possibile partner romantico.  
  
Insomma. È tutto molto complicato, detto così, ma la verità è che non c’è niente di più semplice.  
  
Noya ha trascinato i suoi amici della 1-B (Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita e Narita), insieme a Fukunaga, che era lì per divertisti, Taketora, che era lì solo per una qualche rivalità con Tanaka e che ha trascinato a sua volta Kenma, che avrebbe preferito tanto continuare a giocare con la sua Nintendo, piuttosto, nello stadio in cui si stavano sfidando i ragazzi del secondo anno. Quindi. A questo punto, quando Azumane si è presentato per una gara di velocità, Noya, che come Unicità ha la capacità di rendere la sua esuberanza pura energia, ha saltato così in alto e ha gridato così in alto, da farsi sentire per tutto lo stadio, chiedendo ad Azumane di salutarlo. E Azumane, rosso in faccia, lo ha fatto e questo, per Noya è stato il permesso di corteggiarlo. E questa è la storia di come la cosa più vicina a una coppia si sia formata accanto a Tetsuro. Ogni volta che li vede, non può che provare una punta di invidia.  
  
Bene. Comunque. Quest’approccio non può funzionare con Sawamura. Soprattutto dopo la storia dell’ammiratore segreto. Perché stava pensando a Noya e Azumane?  
  
Tetsuro prende il portafoglio dalla tasca dei pantaloni, per tirare fuori la sua tessera. Kenma ce l’ha già incastrata tra le labbra, mentre aspetta il suo turno per farla strisciare ed entrare. È davvero un viaggio tranquillo, questo.  
  
Quando Tetsuro ha chiesto a Noya che cosa gli piacesse così tanto di Azumane, Noya ha risposto: _sì_. Ha risposto: sì. _Sì._ Perché lui può trovare l’amore e Tetsuro no? Che tipo di cattiveria è questa? La cosa divertente in questa storia, rimane comunque che, per i primi due o tre mesi, Azumane è sembrato essere all’oscuro di questo sue essere oggetto di corteggiamento. Era completamente all’oscuro di quello che gli stava succedendo. Noya poteva anche buttarglisi ai piedi e fare tutte le cose sdolcinate che voleva, ma Azumane rispondeva sempre allo stesso modo. Diceva qualcosa qualcosa come: che cosa bella l’amicizia.  
  
Che cosa bella l’amicizia.  
  
Tetsuro, al posto di Noya, lo avrebbe ucciso, strozzato, dalla frustrazione. Ma, alla fine, Azumane è quel tipo di persona che non ha molta autostima e che non è molto sicuro di quello che gli altri o lui stesso provano. Motivo per cui, la soluzione migliore e anche l’unica possibile, era dirgli in faccia, chiaramente quello che stava succedendo. E doveva essere Noya a dirglielo. Ecco. Quando Noya, un noto ragazzo impulsivo, gli ha gridato, davanti a tutti, che Azumane gli piaceva e che voleva veramente stare con lui al suo fianco e anche altre cose molto imbarazzanti che, quando Tetsuro le aveva sentite, mentre era affacciato alla finestra, ha preferito tapparsi le orecchie e fingere di essere sordo per qualche minuto -in quel solo momento Azumane sembra aver realizzato i sentimenti di Noya per lui.  
  
Quindi, perché ci sta pensando?  
  
“Perché Sawamura-kun non si è reso conto dei tuoi sentimenti per lui, pur essendo chiarissimi a tutti, e non lo farà finché non sarai tu a decidere di dirglielo” gli dice Kenma. Eh. Kenma che sembra leggere i pensieri ma che sono tutti molto sicuri che non lo faccia, perché non può avere due Unicità, su. Kenma alza lo sguardo verso di lui, infilando la tessera in tasca e salendo su un gradino delle scale mobili. “Pensavi a questa faccenda.”  
  
Tetsuro fa una smorfia con le labbra e scrolla le spalle. Si infila il portafoglio nella tasca del pantalone e in realtà avrebbe preferito rimanere completamente in silenzio, oggi. Ma sembra ci debbano essere giornate in cui tutto va a rotoli.  
  
Kenma perde comunque interesse. Si gira per guardare la parte più alta delle scale mobili e giocherella con le dita dentro le tasche della giacca. E Tetsuro sospira.  
  
Non è che non ci abbia mai pensato prima. Che Sawamura a queste cose non ci pensa e che quindi è completamente cieco ai tentativi di seduzione, corteggiamento o semplicemente di attirare l’attenzione da parte degli altri. Lo ha già visto, toccato con mano, anche. La ragazza, Michimiya-san, che va in classe con lui e che sembra aver avuto una cotta per lui durante il loro primo anno -i suoi sentimenti sono stati completamente ignorati e la sua cotta è svanita, seguendo il semplice ciclo di esistenza delle cotte adolescenziali. Ma, di questo, Sawamura non sembra essersene minimamente reso conto. Anche quel compagno di classe di Noya, Ennoshita, sembra aver avuto una cotta per Sawamura, ma Sawamura ha spiegato questi suoi comportamenti dicendo che era un po’ come si vedono i senpai, con una punta di ammirazione, e, per quanto l’affetto sia rimasto da parte di Ennoshita per Sawamura, il ragazzetto sembra essere andato avanti, senza grandi traumi.  
  
Sawamura riesce a rifiutare chiunque abbia una cotta per lui, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Questo è stato il motivo principale per cui, Tetsuro, quando si è reso conto di non aver firmato il bigliettino di San Valentino, si era detto che magari era destino.  
  
Tetsuro può essere rifiutato da Sawamura comodamente dalla sua comfort zone. Non c’era bisogno che lui sapesse. Volere che lui sappia -è un po’ chiedere troppo. Tetsuro vuole essere speciale e non è questo che lo porterà a un doloroso e umiliante fallimento? Sawamura, in un certo senso, non lo ha già rifiutato, senza volerlo? Non lo ha già fatto più di una volta?  
  
Tetsuro vuole essere il ragazzo speciale di Sawamura. L’unico che si ricorderà di aver veramente rifiutato. Il viso che ricorderà.  
  
Il punto sta che, nello stesso modo in cui lo ha rifiutato col suo comportamento e il suo non pensare a certe cose, Sawamura sembra richiamarlo a sé, dirgli che c’è una possibilità. Lui non è un ragazzo cattivo. Se lo ha fatto, non è stato per ferirlo e probabilmente sta pensando anche lui a una semplice amicizia. È anche vero che -è vero che a ogni tentativo di stare da soli solo loro due Sawamura ha risposto portandosi dietro i suoi amici, ma è anche vero che è anche la persona che in queste uscite è sempre stato fianco a fianco con Tetsuro, che le loro spalle si potevano toccare, che la maggior parte delle risate fatte col cuore le regalava a Tetsuro. Non a Suga. Non a Shimizu e nemmeno ad Azumane. A Tetsuro. E c’è stata la storia delle mani in piscina, lo strano comportamento quando pensava che Tetsuro avesse lasciato degli onigiri a Suga.  
  
Tetsuro non ne è sicuro, ma può essere che... no. No, non può essere. Potrebbe esserci la possibilità che...? No. No, no no no. Non può davvero esserci la possibilità.  
  
“E se ci fosse?” gli chiede Kenma, soffiando sulle mani, per riscaldarle.  
  
Tetsuro aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Potresti non fare così?”  
  
Kenma gli lancia un’occhiata veloce, prima di tornare dritto davanti a lui. “È davvero molto facile capire a cosa stai pensando” gli risponde, con il suo tono di voce basso e monotono. “Ho indovinato anche la tempistica, a quanto pare.”  
  
Tetsuro sospira e incrocia le braccia, lanciando un’occhiata al binario. Non ha intenzione di seguire la conversazione. Non ha intenzione di parlare. E non ha intenzione di rimanere a farsi insultare da Kenma, anche se di solito è sempre così che va. Ha dei diritti lui. Può farli valere come e quando vuole.  
  
“Mi preoccupi. Ultimamente sembri essere ossessionato da quel tipo della 2-B” continua Kenma, a bassa voce. “Ed è anche noioso starti accanto, così. Non pensi mai a cose interessanti. Mi dai fastidio. Forse quindi, perché non glielo dici che ti piace e non cerchi di finire questa tortura?”  
  
Anche questa è una domanda che si è fatto spesso. Perché non trova il coraggio di dirlo. Perché non riesce a guardarlo dritto negli occhi e fare quello che anche Noya è riuscito a fare? Perché si sente meglio a continuare a tentennare, piuttosto che a finire questa storia.  
  
“Perché senti che c’è la possibilità che dica sì” risponde ancora annoiato Kenma.  
  
Tetsuro aggrotta le sopracciglia. Kenma non si muove di un centimetro. “Che vuoi dire?”  
  
Kenma fa un gesto con le mani che lui non capisce così bene. “E con questo malinteso che hai volutamente creato tu, hai anche legato le mani a Sawamura, che pensa che ti piaccia qualcun altro” gli fa notare. Poi sbadiglia. “È una trama noiosa, quella che avete creato. Dovresti provare a finirla il prima possibile.”  
  
Tetsuro sospira, tirando giù le spalle. Quindi è davvero questo. C’è davvero la possibilità che Sawamura gli dica che - no, okay, no... però... Kenma prende il suo cellulare dalla tasca e inizia a giocarci, perché, a quanto pare, Tetsuro è diventato davvero molto noioso.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Il problema di Suga ha un nome, un cognome, una classe e Tetsuro è sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, ma questa volta, con un po’ di fortuna, lo è anche Yaku.  
  
È una di quelle giornate in cui Yaku lo porta per la scuola trascinandolo per il braccio, perché tra le lezioni a scuola, quelle fuori scuola gli allenamenti e il suo cercare di capire che cosa vuole fare con Sawamura, Tetsuro è semplicemente esausto. Esausto tanto da volersi buttare per terra e morire. Ma no. Yaku lo ha trascinato per i giardini della scuola perché, finalmente, Suga ha deciso di ricorrere alla loro ultima risorsa per risolvere il suo mistero: l’Unicità di Yaku.  
  
Il motivo che lo ha spinto a chiedere aiuto a Yaku sembra essere un mistero.  
  
Suga ci ha tenuto a precisare che sarebbe riuscito a risolvere il mistero anche da solo, ma che sente di essere vicino alla soluzione e vuole essere sicuro di quello che ha raccolto. Pensa sia un ragazzo del primo anno a fargli questi stupidissimi dispetti, e che, visto che sono iniziati soltanto ultimamente, allora deve essere che ha raccolto abbastanza informazioni su Suga soltanto ultimamente. Non è molto sicuro del perché questo ragazzino ce l’abbia con lui, ma pensa che forse ha usato la sua Unicità e forse ci sono state delle conseguenze per le sue azioni. Ha spiato per un mese intero i ragazzini del primo, ha detto Suga, li ha osservati e studiati, per capire chi potrebbe essere il ragazzino che vuole muovere guerra contro di lui. Pensava fosse qualcuno dell’area management. Quei tipi sì che hanno un sacco di tempo libero, ha detto, Ma i ragazzi del primo non sembrano avere molti sentimenti negativi verso di lui, anzi. Sembravano tutti incuriositi da quell’idiota del secondo anno che si nascondeva dietro i cespugli.  
  
Ha pensato allora all’area generale. Ma anche quei ragazzi sembrano essere solo molto divertiti da Suga. Ha scartato a prescindere l’idea che fosse un ragazzo della 1-B, perché altrimenti se ne sarebbe reso conto quando Noya e Tanaka gli si avvicinavano. Mancavano i ragazzi della 1-A e dell’area di supporto. Per i ragazzi della 1-A, ha spiegato, è stato semplice trovare un modo per avvicinarli e fare loro domande. I ragazzi di supporto sono un pochino più problematici, per come li vede Suga. È sicuro al novantotto percento che chiunque voglia iniziare una faida contro di lui si trovi proprio lì.  
  
E Yaku ha iniziato a seguirlo ovunque andasse, conquistandosi così la spiegazione di qualsiasi cosa gli stesse succedendo.  
  
E Tetsuro è molto felice per loro, davvero, ma avrebbe preferito rimanere in classe a farsi un sonnellino. Perché non portarsi dietro Kai? Perché no?  
  
Beh. Comunque. Il problema ha un nome, un cognome e una classe. E lo hanno trovato grazie all’Unicità di Yaku. Yaku ha -è un po’ difficile da spiegare, ma riesce a seguire i movimenti della luce e ricreare i movimenti della luce nel passato. Nel senso, Yaku si trova in una stanza in cui qualcun altro e riesce a vedere ogni movimento compiuto da questo qualcun altro. È una buona Unicità, quando si deve investigare su qualcosa. Per questo Tetsuro gli aveva detto di mettersi in mezzo. E per questo aveva suggerito a Suga di andare da lui.  
  
E Suga si trova faccia a faccia con il suo problema, grazie a Yaku che ha seguito le tracce di questo ragazzino che sembra tornare davanti all’armadietto di Suga ancora e ancora. E poi Tetsuro ha anche visto Yaku sciogliersi nell’abbraccio che gli ha dato Suga per ringraziarlo e ha solo pensato a quanto potesse essere patetico e che doveva assolutamente prenderlo in giro una volta finita tutta questa faccenda. Poi è tornato a maledire la sua sorte, perché lui voleva davvero tanto dormire.  
  
Quindi. Il problema. Nome del problema: Arata. Cognome del problema: Tsuchiyu. Soprannome del problema: Tsucchi. Classe del problema: 1-G. Quindi Suga aveva ragione e il suo problema faceva parte dell’area di supporto. Buon per lui. Tetsuro vorrebbe davvero tanto star dormendo, però, quindi se finissero questa storia il prima possibile sarebbe davvero molto bello.  
  
Il problema, un ragazzino castano con una parte delle sopracciglia bruciate, aveva guardato Suga puntargli il dito contro con un _ah-ha_! e si era illuminato in viso, correndo verso di lui. La prima frase che il problema ha detto a Suga è stato: “Ti sono piaciuti gli onigiri? Posso farli al salmone la prossima volta!” E Tetsuro si è sentito morire anche per lui, perché non può davvero succedere che tutti in questa scuola siano così patetici da andare dietro ai ragazzi della B. Non può essere vero. Non possono essere davvero così popolari. E anche Suga a capire che cosa stava succedendo, ha tirato giù le spalle e si è passato una mano sul viso, prima di sorridergli e fargli cenno di venire con lui, per poter parlare in privato.  
  
Quindi non solo Tetsuro è stato trascinato fino a qui in una storia in cui non doveva nemmeno stare in mezzo, non ha potuto nemmeno assistere alla fine della storia.  
  
Beh.  
  
Per quello che ha capito, Tsucchi è un ragazzo della 1-G che ha assistito alla camminata per scuola nudo di Taketora. Eh. Sì. Quella volta che Suga ha usato, senza volere, la sua Unicità su Taketora e sono stati entrambi sospesi, perché, beh, la nudità pubblica dicono che è reato e quindi dovrebbero un pochino smetterla di incitarla e fare in modo che gli studenti non vadano contro la legge. Ecco. Tsucchi lo ha visto e ha pensato: uau, Sugawara Koushi è davvero molto affascinante. Da quel giorno, non ha fatto altro che seguire i suoi movimenti. Ha pensato a delle attrezzature che avrebbero potuto proteggerlo e ha giurato che se mai Suga facesse una gang, lui ne avrebbe fatto parte e lo avrebbe chiamato boss e sarebbe stato il ragazzo più felice in tutto il mondo. Una classica cotta adolescenziale, quindi. Il problema è stato che Tsucchi ha degli amici sconsiderati che hanno pensato bene a consigliarlo male.  
  
E da lì i dispetti a Suga.  
  
Non erano davvero bullismo, anche su questo Suga aveva ragione (è irritante che abbia ragione su così tante cose), ma semplicemente un ragazzino con una cotta, troppo immaturo per rendersi conto che alcuni dispetti non dovrebbero essere fatti a nessuno, quindi sicuramente non al ragazzo che ti piace. Cioè. Beh. Forse la storia del cibo era invece un buon consiglio (Suga stesso ha dato quel consiglio a Tetsuro, alla fine), ma nascondergli le scarpe, rompergli l’ombrello, lasciare strani e inquietanti disegni nella cartella, non lo spaventi a morte con dei comportamenti simil-aggressivi. Ma. Beh. Suga non è mai sembrato intimidito, quindi, buon per Tsucchi, immagina.  
  
Tsucchi è comunque un bravo ragazzo, proclama Suga, dopo la loro chiacchierata. È solo molto immaturo e comunque gli piacciono le persone un po’ così, impulsive e anche troppo ingenue. Gli stanno simpatiche. E ha promesso di andare con lui per giocare a laser tag o qualcosa del genere. Tetsuro ha visto di nuovo Yaku morire dentro. Ci deve essere un limite a quanto le persone possono essere patetiche.  
  
“Buon per te” ha comunque avuto la forza di mormorare verso Tetsuro.  
  
Uhm. Beh. Immagina che non abbia davvero più scuse, allora. Okay. Quindi, adesso, può tornare in classe a dormire?  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Tetsuro lascia scivolare le braccia intorno al collo di Sawamura, abbracciandolo da dietro e poi aprendo la bocca in attesa che Sawamura ci infili qualcosa. Magari del cibo. E tiene gli occhi chiusi, perché queste giornate sono davvero molto stancanti. Ultimamente, chissà per quale motivo, è così stanco, ma così stanco da essere anche capace di addormentarsi in piedi e farsi trascinare (non è esattamente quello che fa Yaku, alla fine?). “Non ti sembra di non vedermi da tantissimo tempo?” gli chiede, per poi rimanere di nuovo con la bocca aperta. “Mi dai un po’ del tuo raviolo?” chiede di nuovo, aprendo la bocca per essere imboccato. Per essere sicuro che Sawamura capisca quello che sta dicendo si indica la bocca con l’indice.  
  
Sawamura si muove per guardarlo e poi torna a camminare giù per la collina, trascinando con sé Tetsuro che inizia a lagnare tristemente. “Quando mai ho condiviso con te il mio cibo?” gli chiede. Sembra avere la bocca piena e avergli risposto con bocca piena e deve essere anche un po’ sporco, magari ha provato anche a mangiare un pezzo più grosso di raviolo perché non vuole condividerlo con Tetsuro.  
  
Adorabile. Anche soltanto l’idea è davvero adorabile e gli fa venire voglia di stringerlo in un abbraccio. Cosa che fa, posando il mento sulla spalla di Sawamura. Sawamura che continua a trascinarlo giù per la collina.  
  
“Ho saputo di Suga e il ragazzino della 1-G” gli dice, muovendo la testa quel tanto che basta per fargli capire che sta parlando con lui. “Era questo quello che lo preoccupava, quindi, niente di importante. Capisco comunque che deve essere stato difficile per te, visto che ti piace.”  
  
“Uhm” gli risponde Tetsuro. Appena torna a casa, dovrà cambiarsi, farsi una doccia velocissima e andare a farsi tre ore di lezioni extra di Biologia, se vuole anche solo pensare di poter partecipare agli esami di ammissione dell’università. Non ha molto tempo e non ha molte energie per nient’altro e Nekomata gli ha detto che se vuole può farsi fare dal papà un permesso per poter saltare alcune lezioni del pomeriggio, non per tutto il semestre, ma almeno una settimana sì e una no per due mesi, quel tanto che basta per potersi riposare. Il problema è che allora per quale motivo iscriversi alla UA? Uno dei motivi principali sono le lezioni pomeridiane, se non le frequenta, allora non ha senso nemmeno la sua prima scelta del liceo. Giusto? “Uhm” ripete, portandosi una mano sulle labbra per sbadigliare.  
  
“Ti sembrerà strano, ma quando ti ho visto con quegli orsetti gommosi, sai?, pensavo che fossero per me” gli dice Sawamura, ridendo. “Stupido vero?”  
  
“Non credo sia stupido” risponde assonnato Tetsuro, posando la guancia sulla sua spalla.  
  
“Beh, comunque mi è dispiaciuto che Suga abbia fatto quello che ha fatto, ma è anche vero che in un primo momento avevo pensato: ah, ben ti sta. E non ha molto senso, come pensiero, perché -ero io che pensavo di piacerti, non era certo colpa tua, per questo poi ho provato a ridarti gli orsetti gommosi. Mi sentivo un po’ in colpa.”  
  
“Uhm” risponde Tetsuro. Certo. Se volesse potrebbe anche tornare a casa e infilarsi sotto il letto e fingere di non esistere. Prendersi una giornata, una sola, di vacanza dalla scuola preparatoria non gli farà buttare via il suo futuro. Sente tutti i muscoli fargli tantissimo male e la schiena gli sembra essere così mal ridotta da potersi rompere in qualsiasi momento. Certo. Se dormisse per una o due settimane forse questo dolore scomparirebbe. O no?  
  
Sawamura lo sta trascinando giù con lui. Almeno non deve pensare a camminare. “Volevo un po’ fare ammenda, per questo e quindi ti ho portato indietro gli orsetti gommosi. Certo che quando hai deciso di darli a me, sentivo un po’ come se -cioè, io pensavo che fossero per me fin dall’inizio e invece non lo erano, quindi non avrebbero avuto lo stesso significato, se lo tenevi tu o se invece non li tenevo. E ho pensato di non toccarli. E ci stavo anche riuscendo a non toccarli, ma sai, ho due fratelli più piccoli e a Masa e Haru sembrano piacere davvero tanto quei dolciumi e se li sono finiti prima ancora che io -beh, non è questo il punto. Non li ho comunque mangiati.”  
  
“Uhm” risponde ancora Tetsuro. Sente che Sawamura sta dicendo davvero tante parole, ma non riesce a farle assorbire e comprendere dal suo cervello. È così stanco che adesso potrebbero parlargli di sua madre tornata in vita e lui potrebbe rispondere con un ah okay. Sta davvero pensando a come scappare dalle lezioni della scuola preparatoria. Come fare? “Io volevo che tu mangiassi gli orsetti” gli dice, comunque.  
  
“Tu volevi che Suga li mangiasse” ribatte Sawamura. “Non io.”  
  
“Uhm” si lamenta Tetsuro. Non ha tante scuse, adesso, per non chiarire questa situazione. In realtà, forse, avrebbe dovuto chiarire il tutto settimane fa. Dovrebbe davvero smetterla di trovare scuse. “Volevo che li mangiassi tu” gli lagna all’orecchio, sbadigliando di nuovo. “Quindi se mi stai per dire che per tutto questo tempo stavi in un angolo, verde di invidia e gelosia, perché Suga-chan aveva tutte le mie attenzioni e volevi che io ti guardassi, che io ti preparassi onigiri, direi che il momento giusto.”  
  
Sawamura non risponde. Sawamura continua a camminare, portandolo con sé. Tetsuro sbadiglia di nuovo, posando di nuovo la guancia sulla sua spalla. Potrebbe anche dire alla nonna che sta male. Che si sente un pochino troppo male e che sente che gli verrà la febbre. Le spalle gli fanno male e potrebbe mentire, dicendo che i polmoni fanno male e che è difficile respirare. Potrebbe. Sawamura ha le spalle grandi, ampie e appoggiarcisi è gradevole. Ed è caldo. E ha un buon odore. Di deodorante minerale e sapone. L’odore di un vero uomo, fa la battuta nella sua testa, sbuffando una risata e continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi. (Gli occhi gli pizzicano, a proposito.)  
  
“Li prepareresti gli onigiri?” gli chiede a un certo punto, fermandosi da camminare.  
  
“Tsucchi ha avuto un lampo di genio, con quegli onigiri” mormora Tetsuro. “Ma oggi ho così tanto sonno...” Muove la mano per cercare la faccia di Sawamura, per poi spalmargliela in faccia, così, giusto per dargli fastidio. Sawamura tira giù la mano, tenendolo per il polso. E la sua stretta sembra un pochino strana, motivo per cui, con uno sforzo immenso, Tetsuro apre prima un occhio e poi un altro. E sente che un pochino gli bruciano, ma i lati delle labbra di Sawamura sono puntati verso il basso. Sembra essere serissimo. Sembra essere molto triste. “Te li posso fare anche oggi per domani, se vuoi” gli dice quindi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Tu... stai di nuovo scherzando, vero?” gli chiede, lasciandogli andare il polso.  
  
Tetsuro fa scivolare via da sopra Sawamura le braccia. “No” gli risponde stropicciandosi gli occhi e affiancandolo. “Andiamo a fare gli onigiri.”  
  
“Sugli orsetti gommosi” lo corregge Sawamura, arricciando il naso.  
  
Ah. Quello. Sugli orsetti gommosi. “Non sto scherzando. Gli orsetti gommosi erano per te” gli risponde.  
  
Sawamura alza un sopracciglio. “E perché hai detto che erano per Suga?” gli chiede, incrociando le braccia e con la testa inclinata.  
  
“Beh, perché mi hai preso alla sprovvista. Non avevo intenzione di dirti proprio quel giorno che mi piaci. Volevo fare una cosa tipo graduale. Prima gli orsetti, poi dei cioccolatini, lettere e poi fiori e poi la mia spettacolare confessione.” Sbadiglia e non fa nemmeno in tempo a tapparsi la bocca. Sente il corpo in pezzi. Il fatto che Nekomata li abbia tenuti fino alle quattro del pomeriggio a cercare modi di difendersi da acqua, fuoco e terra non aiuta alle sue gambe doloranti. Sente gli acciacchi di chi ha ottant’anni. Nekomata li odia. Nekomata li detesta. Se lo sente nelle ossa. (Ma è anche così divertente seguire le sue lezioni...). “Sarebbe stata una bella confessione.”  
  
“Non sei nemmeno arrivato ai cioccolatini” gli dice Sawamura, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
Tetsuro fa una smorfia. “Già.” Si passa le mani sui fianchi, per asciugarle da possibile sudore. “Ma sarebbe stata una bella confessione. Ci riprovo domani. Ti porto gli onigiri?”  
  
Sawamura fa una smorfia e alza una spalla. “Forse dovresti dormire” gli suggerisce. “Piuttosto che farmi degli onigiri.”  
  
“Quindi non li vuoi?” gli chiede Tetsuro, un pochino confuso. Tira in su le braccia, per stirarsi la schiena. Fa davvero male. Fa malissimo tutto. “Vuoi i cioccolatini fatti da me?”  
  
Sawamura abbassa lo sguardo, sembra starci pensando seriamente, giocherellando con la punta delle dita. Non sembra confuso. Sembra soltanto che non sappia come parlare. Non sappia esattamente che cosa dovrebbe dire. “Se io dicessi sì, tu faresti davvero dei cioccolatini per me?” gli chiede, come se stesse lui chiedendo il permesso a Tetsuro. Come se fosse stato lui ad ammettere qualcosa.  
  
Si tormenta le mani, sembra essere davvero molto nervoso. In effetti, Sawamura a queste cose non ci pensa molto. Non si rende conto di quando le persone provano interesse per lui o di quando le persone stanno provando a fargli capire che hanno dei sentimenti romantici per lui. Sawamura deve fare qualcosa e deve farla in fretta. Si deve diplomare e diventare una spalla e poi tutto il resto è solo quello che ha trovato. Quei tre idioti che stanno sempre con lui, che con lui condividono cibo e risate e giornate spensierate a scuola, sono dei regali che gli hanno fatto per godersi il viaggio, ma forse -Tetsuro non ne è proprio molto sicuro, ma può essere che Sawamura non aveva visto nemmeno arrivare quell’amicizia che hanno? E può essere che questo interesse di Tetsuro per Sawamura è qualcosa di inconcepibile, mentalmente... ma non qualcosa che lui non vuole?  
  
Può essere che, da qualche parte, in fondo in fondo, loro due sono molto più simili di quanto Tetsuro pensasse?  
  
Il giorno della piscina, il primo a tirarsi indietro non è stato Sawamura, è stato Tetsuro. Il giorno degli orsetti gommosi, il primo a tirarsi indietro è stato Tetsuro, non Sawamura. Il giorno degli onigiri, Testuro si è tirato di nuovo indietro nascondendosi dietro la bugia che aveva detto. Quindi. Forse -la persona che ha rifiutato Sawamura dalla comoda posizione della sua comfort zone, forse è stato Tetsuro? Come diceva Kenma? Ha legato le mani a Sawamura? Ha fatto in modo di allontanarlo? Quindi è lui che adesso dovrebbe riavvicinare?  
  
Tetsuro sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Ha ancora sonno, gli bruciano gli occhi e vuole saltare la scuola preparatoria. Ha anche una cosa molto importante da fare, però. Allunga le braccia quel tanto che basta per poter posare le mani su quelle di Sawamura. E non lo guarda negli occhi, perché, ugh, quel ragazzino che era quando si è trasferito a Tokyo è ancora lì, da qualche parte e ha paura di parlare e paura di guardare negli occhi le persone. Ma gli prende la mano, fermando Sawamura da qualsiasi gesto di tensione che aveva in sé.  
  
“Non mi piace Suga” gli dice il più chiaramente possibile. Sawamura alza la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, ma Tetsuro non può riuscirci. Non ce la fa a mantenere lo sguardo. Abbassa il mento. Guarda le mani di Sawamura nelle sue. E sente le guance andargli in fiamme. Faceva fresco fino a pochi minuti fa. Ora sente di soffocare nel calore. “Mi piaci tu” dice finalmente, chiudendo gli occhi. “Sempre. Da sempre. Mi sei sempre piaciuto tu. E sì, al diavolo, che importa, ti farei gli onigiri anche tutti i giorni per dimostrartelo.”  
  
“Soltanto per me?” gli chiede Sawamura.  
  
“Per chi altri dovrei farli?” gli chiede a sua volta Tetsuro, leggermente irritato dalla domanda.  
  
Sente Sawamura sbuffare una risata. “Non lasceresti rubare a Noya nemmeno uno?” gli chiede ancora.  
  
“Noya dovrà passare sul mio cadavere per avere uno degli onigiri che ho preparato per te” gli giura, continuando a guardare le loro mani e il cemento sotto di loro. Non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo. Teme il momento in cui succederà. Ha sonno. Gli fa male la schiena. Vuole morire. Pensa che forse è felice. Oggi sicuramente salterà la scuola preparatoria.  
  
Sawamura sembra inclinare un po’ la testa, per poi alzarsi in punta di piedi e baciare la mascella di Tetsuro. “Piaci anche a me” gli dice, posandogli una mano sulla guancia e sorridendo. “Mi piaci davvero tanto” gli dice, baciandogli il lato delle labbra. “Stavo per usare il fatto che Suga stava andando al laser tag col ragazzino dell’area di supporto per fare la mia mossa e vedere se c’era la possibilità di piacerti e ora mi dici che faresti gli onigiri per me” ride. “Una vittoria!”  
  
“Per gli onigiri?” scherza Tetsuro, posando la fronte sulle sue spalle tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Ha così sonno. È così felice.  
  
“Mi piacciono davvero tanto gli onigiri” gli risponde seriamente Sawamura. Poi passa una mano trai capelli di Tetsuro e aggiunge, un pochino più a bassa voce: “E mi piaci davvero tanto anche tu.”  
  
Tetsuro già ha le ginocchia deboli (causa allenamenti), ma sente che gli diventano ancora più deboli (causa Sawamura) e non può fare altro se non aggrapparsi a lui in un abbraccio, ringraziare le divinità, stringere forte Sawamura e ripetere, di nuovo, tutte le volte che vuole, in continuazione: “Anche a me piaci tantissimo. Anche a me. Anche io.”, mentre sente l’abbraccio corrisposto, l’odore di Sawamura e tutta la stanchezza del doposcuola.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsucchi è il libero della Johzenji e non sta uscendo con Suga. Stanno solo andando laser tag insieme, quindi direi che Yaku può darsi una calmata e dovrebbe solo prenderlo in giro, perché, ugh, veniva bullizzato da uno più piccolo con una cotta per lui. Chi è lo sfigato qui?
> 
> (Non sapete quanto soffro quando devo fare Suga dal POV di qualcuno che non è un terzo della Karasuno perché gli altri non sanno fino a che punto è gremlin e io non so fino a che punto posso renderlo gremlin, visto che pensano che sia educato e molto gentile, fuori dal campo.)


End file.
